


Sea of Love

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky, Bucky has winter soldier hair, Bucky's birthday, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I like writing happy stuff, Kid Fic, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Oliver gets sick, Oliver says his first word, Oliver starts walking, Oliver's first birthday, Olivers first christmas, Parent AU, Parent Fic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sappy, Steve and Bucky tackle parenthood, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky kid fic, Stucky parent fic, Stupid Arguments, Summer Vacation, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, alternative universe, bucky is the school librarian, few curse words, karoake, oliver is a cutie, sex is the answer, steve and bucky are so in love with each other, steve and bucky's karoake duet makes everyone gag, steve is there to comfort him, teething babies are no fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve and trying to start off their summer vacation with a bang when they hear a frantic knocking at the door. They open the door to find a baby on their doorstep. Their summer got a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Stucky parent fic I wrote. Depending on how much attention this garners I'll make a chapter 2. I do have plot ideas for this story. 
> 
> I have about 2000 words written for Chapter 4 of Do You Like Boys? hopefully you don't have to wait to long for it.

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep the alarm keeps buzzing. Bucky grumbles and slams the snooze button.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled incoherently.

He feels a warm body against his back and soft lips peppering kisses on his shoulder blades, he smiles sleepily.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve said as he continued peppering kisses on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It’s the last day of School. We’ll have the next 3 months to sleep in.”

Bucky turned over to face Steve “How are you so cheerful in the morning?”

Steve just shrugs and smiles, “Its a gift.”

Steve gets out of bed and stretches, Bucky just watches, enjoying the view.

“If you get up right now.” Steve says looking at the clock, “Will have time for a quickie in the shower.”

Steve saunters off to the bathroom while taking off his clothes. Bucky hauls ass out of bed tripping over the bed sheets, it was pretty worth it.

Bucky and Steve walked hand and hand to work enjoying the cool morning. The last day of school meant they could dress casual to work. Bucky had decided to wear a black t-shirt, jeans and his gray slip ons. While Steve still chose to dress like an old man with a navy t-shirt, khakis and his black Nike free runs. Its one of the reasons Bucky loves him. He wouldn’t change Steve’s old man wardrobe for anything. Even if people joke he’s married to an old man. They make their way inside the school the teachers are bustling with excitement because it’s the last day.

Before heading off to their respective classrooms Bucky and Steve walk to the teachers lounge to check their boxes and score some coffee.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. and Mr. Rogers.” Sam says with a smile.

“Hey, he’s only allowed to call Mr. Rogers in the bedroom Wilson,” Bucky points playfully.

“I did not need to know that Barnes.” Sam says pretending to shudder.

Steve looks at Bucky with an unimpressed expression. Bucky just gives him shrug and smile that says I’m not sorry.

“Moving on, were all going out after school to celebrate the end of the year at Mavericks. You two in?” Sam asks.

“Of course Sam will be there.” Steve replies with a smile.

“Catch you two crazy kids later.” Sam says with a wave as he leaves.

Steve makes two cups of coffee for him and Bucky.

They hear a booming voice, “Hello friends, Beautiful day is it not?”

They turn around and see Thor with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Thor how’s it going?” Bucky asks.

“It goes well Mr. Rogers spouse.” Thor replies jovially.

“Why do people assume I took your last name?” Bucky huffs out.

“Why do you think Buck?” Steve replies with the waggles of his eyebrows.

Bucky rolls his eyes just because he likes it…you know what never mind. Not even going to finish that thought Bucky thinks.

“Will the Rogers be joining us for tonights festivities?”

“Already told Sam we’d be there.” Steve gives Thor a thumbs up.

“That is wonderful news. Have a good day, I can feel the excitement.” Thor booms happily.

“Is it a blonde thing to be so cheerful in the morning?” Bucky groused playfully.

Steve just rolls his eyes and gives Bucky a peck on the lips. “See ya at Lunch babe. Stay out of trouble.”

Bucky gives Steve a kiss on his forehead, “Bye sweetheart and Speak for yourself.”

Steve gasps and clutches his chest. Bucky just rolls his eyes and blows him a kiss. Steve pretends to catch it and puts it in his pocket. Yeah he really loves that nerd. Bucky watches Steve climb up the stairs. Steve looks back with a raised eyebrow. Bucky shrugs and gives him a flirty smile. Steve just chuckles and continues up the stairs giving his hips a little more movement.

Bucky makes his way to the library. He’s been librarian for the past 3 years since Mrs. Jackson retired. He is joined by his Library aide Peter Parker a gangly looking kid with glasses. Bucky likes him he's good with the kids and he is an efficient worker. Bucky takes the books out of the bin that have been returned and starts scanning them in. The bell rings signaling the kids are being let into the building.  

By the time his lunch break rolls around Bucky is exhausted. He’s trying to get things situated so he won’t have to come back until August. Bucky makes his way to the lunch room and finds Steve waiting at their table with their lunches. His face lights up when he sees Bucky. After 10 years together you’d think Steve get tired of his ugly mug. Bucky sits down next to Steve and gives him a sweet chaste kiss and then nuzzles his neck.

“How was your morning?” Bucky asks sweetly.

“Pretty good since I didn’t have any art classes today so I was helping out the coaches outside.” Steve says with a smile.

“Thats why you smell all musky and manly.” Bucky says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Steve just shakes his head with a chuckle, “How was your morning?”

“Tiring I’m trying to finish everything before 3:30 so I don’t have to come back until August. Peter is really helpful.”

Bucky says as he takes a sip of his Soda.

“You want me to come in and help you?” Steve asks with concern.

“Nah I think we got it, enjoy your afternoon with the kids.” Bucky smiles as he squeezes Steve’s hand.

Bucky and Steve finish their lunch in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. At the end of Lunch they give each other a kiss and part ways. Bucky and Peter continue to tidy up the library and make sure everything is in order for the coming semester. Steve pops in a little after 3 to help Bucky. At 4 they call it a day and head to Mavericks.

The walk hand in hand enjoying the Brooklyn summer. Nothing could possible damper their good mood. They find themselves at Mavericks hanging out with Sam, Thor, Jane, and Bruce and a few other teachers from their school. Bucky and Steve have a couple of beers and enjoy some good food and laugh along with the others. Each teacher telling a story of a funny moment they had with a student and their wtf moment with a student. Sam won the wtf moment.

After a couple of hours they head back to Sam’s apartment where they meet up with Clint and Natasha. They start off singing Karoake. Sam kicks it off with his rendition of Marvin Gaye’s “Trouble man”. Steve and Bucky decide to do a duet, their song of choice Lady Antebellum “Just a kiss”. They are singing it with such passion and intensity. There is some serious eye-fucking happening its causing Sam, Natasha and Clint to groan. Clint pretends to vomit.

Sam with a concerned tone says, “I think we should stop them before they commit adult acts in my living room.”

“They are giving each other bedroom eyes,” Sam says with a shudder.

 “The Sexual tension is strong with those two. You think after ten years together they cool it.” Clint says with a shake of his head.

Natasha has a smirk on her face “ten bucks says they start ripping each others clothes right here.”  

“I’ll take that bet!” Clint says.

Bucky just flicks all them off and Steve looks back at them with a withering glare.

“No but seriously lets split them up. I’m not into voyeurism.” Sam shrieks.

Clint and Natasha take away their microphones midway through the song, much to Steve’s and Bucky’s disappointment. They are still eyeing each other hungrily.

“Anyone up for Cards against Humanity?” Clint asks while holding the deck.

As they are setting up the game Steve heads to the bathroom and gives Bucky a look. Bucky hops from his seat to follow Steve but is stopped by Clint and Sam.

Sam places his hand on Bucky's chest, “Not in my house Barnes.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes and mutters, “Wouldn’t be the first time Wilson.”

“What!” Sam shrieks.  “I didn’t say anything,” Buck says innocently.

He leaves a cursing and muttering Sam as he goes to sit back down. Clint just pats Sam’s head.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m pretty sure they fucked on my sofa when they were housesitting for me. Poor Lucky had to see that.” Clint says sympathetically.

No, that did not make Sam feel any better.

Their night ends after three rounds of Cards against Humanity. Turns out Steve is the most depraved mother fucker followed by Bucky.  They say their goodbyes and take a cab home. Clint yells at them to keep it clean and not scar the Cab driver. Bucky flicks him off for that comment.

Bucky lays his head on Steve’s shoulder the whole ride home. The fact that they kept their hands off each other the whole ride home was a miracle in it self. Once they got home all bets were off. They leave a trail of clothes up the stairs leading to their bedroom. Their kisses are messy, hot and desperate. Steve and Bucky are rutting up against each moaning and groaning into each others mouths. Steve starts trailing kisses down Bucky’s neck and giving him sloppy open mouth kisses on his chest. Making Bucky moan out Steve’s name. Steve is getting closer and closer to where Bucky wants him to be. Bucky is looking down at Steve with a lazy grin and Steve is looked up at him with half-lidded eyes with his pupils blown wide. He’s about the start mouthing at Bucky’s groin when…  

They hear an excessive ringing of the door bell following some frantic knocking on the door. Bucky and Steve both look at each other startled forgetting about what was about to happen. They hastily put on some pants and Steve grabs the bat by the bed and they make their way downstairs in a rush. When they opened the door no one is there and when they look down they see a baby in a car seat with a diaper bag next to it. The baby doesn’t look more than a month old and he or she is softly whimpering. In the car seat with the baby is an envelope addressed to Bucky.  Bucky and Steve both look confused at the envelope.

“Umm…Buck is there something you want to tell me?” Steve asks confused.

Bucky just glares at him and opens the letter and begins to read. Steve is kneeling on the ground to get a good look at the baby.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Bucky shouts.

“What! What is it?” Steve asked with concern while standing up.

“The baby…” Bucky says while sounding out of breath “Is my nephew Oliver.” Bucky looks back at Steve with an unreadable expression.

Steve is staring wide eyed with his jaw hanging open. Steve and Bucky look down at the baby. 

It’s going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reads Becca's letter and finds out the reason for her departure. Bucky and Steve face the trials of new parenthood. Bucky figures out why him and Steve have been arguing a lot. Fluffy goodness and smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos. In the end the majority of people wanted the happy road route. So you get happiness. 
> 
> There is smut in this chapter but I don't think its that descriptive to warrant at rating change.

Bucky storms inside the house leaving a bewildered Steve to bring the carseat and diaper bag in the house. When he gets inside the house he finds Bucky pacing muttering obscenities under his breath while raking his fingers through his shaggy hair. This is definitely not how Steve pictured their night going. He places the carseat gently on the coffee table little Oliver seems to have fallen asleep. Steve caresses his tiny cheek with his finger causing Oliver to move his head. Steve looks up to find Bucky staring at the letter with his jaw clenching and unclenching. His left hand clenched so tight his knuckles are turning white.

“Buck let me read the letter.”

Bucky doesn’t respond.

“Bucky!”

No response

“James!”

That stirs Bucky out of his trance.

“Let me see the letter.”

Bucky hands Steve the letter. He goes to look at Oliver.

Steve begins to read.

_Dear Jamie,_

_You’re probably wondering why theres a baby on your doorstop. This is my son, your nephew Oliver James Barnes. I relapsed Jamie. I’m so sorry. I managed to stay clean through the pregnancy but then I ran into an old friend and I had a moment of weakness. I starting using the money for Oliver’s formula to buy drugs. I’m doing whats best for Oliver and that is giving him to you and Steve. I am forfeiting my parental rights. In Oliver’s diaper bag you will find his Birth certificate, shot records, and the papers for you to have custody over him. Please take care of him Jamie. I’m choosing drugs over my own child and I hate myself. Please forgive me Jamie I love you._

_Love, Becca_

Steve has to read the letter again to make sure he read it correctly. They hadn’t seen Becca in a little over a year. The last time was when Bucky told her he didn’t want to see her again until she was clean and sober. She would get pissed at Bucky when he would offer to buy her groceries instead of giving her the cash. Bucky wasn’t stupid he knew where the money would go. Steve looks up to find Bucky holding his hand over his mouth and shaking silently.

He gets closer and finds that Bucky is crying. He puts the letter on the coffee table and gently pulls Bucky to his chest. Bucky embraces him and buries his nose in Steve’s neck he’s sobbing uncontrollably.

Steve strokes his hair tenderly, “Shhh…It’s okay Buck. I got ya.”

“How could she do this?” Bucky sobs.

“I dont know baby.”

“Why didn’t she come to us sooner? We would have helped her,”Bucky cries.

“How could she abandon her own child?” Bucky sobs.

All Steve can do is rub Bucky’s back sympathetically. He doesn’t have the answers to Bucky’s questions. It pained Steve to see Bucky like this so fragile and broken. It just made even angrier at Becca for putting her brother in this position. Bucky sobs finally die down and he is left sniffling. Bucky at looks at Steve’s bare chest.

“I’m sorry” he says meekly.  

Steve grabs a kleenex to wipe the tears and snot off his neck and chest. He then hands to box to Bucky so he can blow his nose and wipe his tears.  

“Its okay Bucky this isn’t the worse thing I’ve had on my chest.” Steve says with a wink.

Bucky just snorts and gives Steve a little smile. His eyes are red rimmed from crying. Oliver starts stirring and they both watch with bated breaths as he opens his little eyes and stares at them. Bucky looks like he wants to cry again because he has the signature Barnes Blue eyes and the dark brown hair to match. Bucky kneels down so he’s face to face with Oliver.  

“Hi Oliver I’m your Uncle Bucky.” Bucky says softly.

Oliver is staring him intently.

“Its nice to meet you.” Bucky greets.

He brings his hands to caress Oliver’s face. Oliver starts kicking his legs and gurgling.

Bucky looks up at Steve with a smile “I think he likes me.”  

“Of course he does Buck your family.” Steve says with a grin.

Oliver grabs Bucky’s pinky with his tiny hand. Bucky looks like he’s going to start crying again.

“We have a lot of things that we need to do.” Steve comments.

 “That can wait until tomorrow Steve. I think he probably needs his diaper changed and a bottle.”

Steve rummages through the diaper bag and finds Oliver’s formula, a bottle, and a couple of diapers and wipes. At least Becca left stuff for him. Making a bottle shouldn’t be that hard right? Steve goes to the kitchen to make a bottle. Bucky gently takes Oliver out of his car seat and cradles him to his chest. He goes to the kitchen to see how Steve is doing.

“Do I need to heat up the bottle?” Steve asks with a scared look.

“Uhh… I think so, but it can’t be too hot its needs to be at just the right temperature.” Buck says hesitantly.

Steve puts the bottle in the microwave for 15 seconds and checks it then gives another 15 seconds. Once he is satisfied with the temperature he hands it to Bucky. Oliver greedily sucks on the bottle. Bucky is just in awe of him. While Bucky feeds Oliver Steve gets his laptop and starts looking up info on babies.

“Ya gotta burp him when he’s done Buck or he won’t be happy.”

“Got it.”

“He might spit up on you but thats normal.”

“He’ll let you know when he’s done eating.” 

When Oliver is done eating Bucky gently pats his back until he lets out a big burp. Steve and Bucky think its adorable. Together they put him a fresh diaper he is not thrilled and starts crying. Its Steve’s turn to hold and comfort him. Steve pats his little butt and starts singing him a lullaby his ma used to sing him when he was little. Oliver slowly stops and crying falls back asleep.

“Where are we going to put him tonight?” Bucky whispers.

“His carseat?”

“You don’t think thats too uncomfortable for him?”

“He can sleep in our bed with us.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that what if we crush him?” Bucky says with concern.

“We won’t crush him.”

Bucky hesitantly agrees to put Oliver in bed with them. They go upstairs and gently place him in the middle of the bed. They get in to bed on either sides of him and watch him sleep soundly. They kiss each other goodnight and try to get some rest.

Bucky and Steve wake up exhausted. They didn’t really sleep last night because they were both scared of rolling onto Oliver so they just dozed. Oliver wakes them up with gurgling and babbling. He moves his little arms and legs around like crazy. Bucky starts talking to him in baby talk and thats when Oliver gives them a smile. Bucky and Steve both looked stunned at each other and their eyes start getting misty. This totally makes up for last night. Together they change Oliver’s diaper and make him a bottle. Bucky is rocking and feeding Oliver when Steve comments.

“I think we should take him to a doctor for a check up. To make sure he’s healthy.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky says as he continues to rock Oliver.

“I was thinking of checking to see if Dr. Erksine was still practicing.” 

“Dr. Erksine Your old pediatrician?” 

“Yeah he was great I really adored him.” Steve says fondly.

Bucky gives him a thumbs up in agreement. Steve gets a piece of paper and starts making a list of stuff they need. Bucky gets a blanket, puts it on the floor and places Oliver on it. He gives Oliver his finger to play with. Steve sits down next to Bucky and they go over important things they need.

  * Crib 
  * Bassinet 
  * Changing table 
  * Clothes 
  * Baby wash /Baby lotion 
  * Diapers 
  * Baby Powder/Diaper rash creme 
  * New carseat 
  * Stroller 
  * Toys 



Today was going to be a busy day. Steve texts Sam to call him when he gets up. Bucky and Steve both try getting Oliver to smile again. It proves successful. A couple of hours later Sam calls. 

“You rang” Sam greets. 

“Hey Sam does your sister have any old baby stuff she be willing to give away?” 

“Oh my god is Bucky pregnant. I didn’t know you two were trying.” Sam teases. 

Steve sighs, “No Sam we had interesting new development happen last night.” 

“Sounds mysterious.” 

“Bucky’s sister left her baby on our doorstep last night.” 

_ Silence  _

“Sam you still there?” 

“Still here but What the hell man?! What happened?” 

“Its a long story Sam. So will ya call your sister.” 

“Of course man I’ll call her right now and then call you back. But I do want hear this story.” 

“Okay Sam thanks a bunch.”

 “No problem.” 

“Bye.” 

Steve hangs up with Sam and sighs deeply. Bucky quietly comes down the stairs.  

“He asleep?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah I made him a bumper with pillows so he won’t fall off the bed. What did sam say?”

 “He said he’d ask his sister and call me back.” 

3o minutes later Sam calls and says his older sister would be more than happy to give them her old baby stuff and clothing. He needs to go to storage to get them and he’d be there in a couple of hours. Steve decides to go to the store to buy the baby necessities while Bucky stays home with Oliver. Becca didn’t leave them with very many diapers. Oliver is going to need a bath soon. 

Steve is so overwhelmed by all the stuff they have for babies. Luckily a salesperson sees Steve’s distress and helps him pick out what he needs. Steve comes home just as Sam pulls up in a truck with the baby stuff. His older sister Erica is with him. He gives them a friendly wave and makes his way inside and puts the stuff on the kitchen table. Bucky is coming downstairs with Oliver. 

“Knock Knock,” Sam says 

“Hey Sam.” Bucky greets. 

“Is this the little guy,” Sam says as he smiles at Oliver. 

 “Yeah this is Oliver James Barnes.” 

“Aint he a cutie,” Sam coo’s. 

“Thanks for the help sam,” Erica says sarcastically as she carries in the crib. 

“I was just letting them know we were here.” 

“Un huh” His sister says with an eye roll. 

She eyes Oliver.  

“Oh he’s so precious. Hello cutie. Can I hold him?” 

 “Of course” Bucky says. She gently takes Oliver from Bucky’s arms and holds him. She cooing at him and telling him what a cute he is and how beautiful his blue eyes are. He starts getting fussy. 

 “He’s probably hungry.” Bucky comments. 

“While I make his bottle you guys bring in the stuff.”

 Bucky and Steve both look hesitant.  

“Shoo I have 3 kids I know what I’m doing.” 

Bucky and Steve hold up their hands in surrender and go outside to help Sam. Sam says they still have to bring the swing and high chair. Sam offers to go get them. He leaves the three of them behind. Sam sister gives Oliver to Steve. 

“Okay gentlemen I’m going to teach you have to give a baby a bath.” Erica says excited. 

She grabs some contraption that leaves Bucky and Steve confused.  

“Okay you have two options you can either hold the little sweet heart in your arms in the sink or You can use this lovely contraption. Its called a baby bath seat. You put in the sink and the baby lays down and you fill it a little.” 

“Will do go for the second option.” Steve says. 

“Okay great now this bin has all the clothes for 0-3 months. I have some adorable summer outfits in there.” Sam sister squeals. 

Sam’s sister shows them how to give a baby a bath. It wasn’t as terrifying as they expected it to be. Oliver was indifferent towards the bath. They wrapped him up in a towel and dried him off. Sam’s sister instructed them to put lots of lotion on his little body. She then shows them how to put on clothes without hurting the baby. They decide for Oliver to wear blue romper with matching socks. Steve isn’t even embarrassed that he squealed because Oliver looked so adorable. 

Bucky and Steve set up the bassinet in their room. Sam’s sister its easier for Oliver to sleep in their room for the next couple months. It makes feeding time easier. They make Oliver another bottle and put him to sleep in his bassinet. They even set up the baby monitor. Bucky couldn’t help by feel overwhelmed by the situation. He pushed it down he would talk with Steve later. 

Sam sister shows them the baby wraps. She shows them how to put it on so Oliver could be close to one of them but they still have their hands free. Steve and Bucky are bewildered by the contraption. Sam’s sister reassures them its easy to put on and there are tutorials online as well. Sam comes back with the rest of the stuff. They wipe down the items he brought. 

She recommends they get a pack and play and Steve and Bucky once again look at her confused. This new parent stuff was hard. Sam and his older sister leave, Steve and Bucky thank them profusely for all their help. Sam sisters says to call her if they have any questions. After they leave Bucky and Steve collapse on Sofa. 

Steve holds Bucky hand. 

“How ya doing Baby?” Steve says as he strokes Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky just shrugs. 

 “C’mon Baby you can tell me.” Steve says as he kisses Bucky’s knuckles. 

Bucky exhales loudly,“I’m still really angry and hurt by Becca’s actions.”Bucky shakes his head “But I’m glad that she decided to put him an healthy environment than a chaotic one.” 

Bucky sniffs and his voice starts quivering, “He could have been left to die a sad neglectful death all because he mom chose to get high than to feed and care for him.” 

Tears start rolling down Bucky’s cheeks,“I’m so afraid of getting a call telling me my baby sister o.d. What if they blame me? Ask why i didn’t do anything?” 

Steve wipes the tears from Bucky’s face and gently holds his face “Look at me Buck, You can’t help people that don’t want to be help. You’ve try plenty of times to get Becca cleaned. She has to want to though.” 

The look on Bucky’s face is heartbreaking and Steve is started to get even more angrier at Becca for doing this to her brother. Causing him so much distress and pain. 

“You are an amazing big brother who loves his sister. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. Okay?” Bucky nods and gives Steve a little smile. 

“I love you so much Steve.” 

“I love you so much too Bucky.” 

Bucky leans in and kisses Steve its sweet and chaste. They pull away and lean their foreheads together. 

“We talked about having kids I just didn’t think it be this way.” Bucky says honestly. 

“Everything happens for a reason Buck.” Steve replies. 

“Lets go to Bed.” Bucky says. 

They walk hand and hand upstairs, and getting ready for bed. Steve falls asleep with his face Buried in Bucky’s neck and arms wrapped around his waist. 

* * *

 

_** Two weeks later  ** _

Its been two weeks since Oliver had come to them. Steve and Bucky had decorated the room next theirs for Oliver. After much disagreements they finally decided on an under the sea theme. They paint it a pretty blue and Steve hand painted the fishes on the wall. They set up Oliver’s crib and changing table. Steve put his mom’s old rocking chair in the room. For now Oliver was sleeping in their room in his bassinet. 

Today marked Steve’s 28th birthday and since it was on July 4th their friends were coming over to have a barbecue for Steve. Sam was bringing the meat, Clint the beer, and Natasha the dessert. Steve opted for a tiny get together seeing how Him and Bucky were really exhausted with Oliver. The gang came over at 5 in the afternoon in good spirits. Oliver would be turning 2 months in a couple of days. Steve and Bucky were still fawning over him. 

Turns out Natasha was a natural with kids. Oliver really seemed to like her. She held and cooed at him and he would give her toothless grins. They were amazed. As they ate and talked Oliver was content to swing and look around. At 7:30 they got Oliver ready for bed. Bucky and Steve were getting better at undressing him and making bottles. Natasha fed Oliver his bottle until he fell asleep. Bucky took him upstair to put him to bed. Once Oliver is down they start the fireworks. Steve is just hovering over the baby monitor to make sure Oliver is okay. Sam teases him about it. 

After a couple of hours Sam, Clint and Natasha say their goodbyes after helping pick up the kitchen and backyard. Steve and Bucky collapse on the living room sofa. Too tired to really move. After a few minutes Bucky kisses Steve on the cheek “Happy Birthday baby” Steve grins and turns to give Bucky a big smooch on the lips. Bucky smiles into the kiss. 

“I didn’t even get to give you your Birthday Blow Job and Lap dance.” Bucky says sounding sad. 

Steve huffs out a laugh, “That is the best part of 4th of July.” 

“It is still your birthday Stevie,” Bucky says coyly while rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s thigh getting closer little by little to Steve’s crotch. Steve starts breathing a little heavier. Bucky gets down on his knees and spreads Steve’s legs further apart. Steve feels himself hardening. Bucky pulls him down for a dirty kiss filled with lots of tongue and clacking of teeth. Bucky pulls away and starts unzipping Steve’s jeans. Steve lifts his hips up so Bucky go bring down his jeans and underwear. 

Bucky starts kissing Steve’s thighs and ignoring the place Steve wants him the most. Bucky is about to put Steve’s cock in his mouth when Oliver starts crying. Bucky and Steve groan in usion. Oliver has the worst timing ever. Steve wants to cry a little.   

Bucky sighs. “I’ll get him.It’s your birthday after all. I’ll be back to finish this.” Bucky says motion Steve’s crotch. 

Bucky walks up the stair muttering under his breath about Oliver being a cock blocker. Steve is on the sofa trying to calm himself down. He wonders if Bucky will be pissed at him he got himself off. Yeah better not risk it. So he pulls up his underwear and jeans, and closes his eyes. Next thing he knows Bucky is waking him and guiding them to their bedroom. Bucky helps him undress leaving him in just his underwear. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and they both drift off into a dreamless slumber. 

* * *

 

The end of July comes, Bucky and Steve find themselves getting real snippy with each other. They keep having fights about stupid things like leaving dirty dishes in the sink, taking out the garbage, changing Oliver’s dirty diapers. Eventually they would kiss and make up and things would go back to being happy. There was something missing. The last straw for Steve was Bucky forgot to put the cap on the toothpaste again. Steve was infuriated about Bucky’s lack of inconsideration for their things. Steve is fuming. He decides to give Bucky the silent treatment. Bucky is downstairs with Oliver. When he makes his way downstairs Bucky is in the kitchen making breakfast and Oliver in his bouncy chair babbling and cooing to himself. 

Bucky smiles at Steve ,“Good morning Baby.” 

“Morning” Steve replies curtly. 

Causing Bucky to frown. 

“You okay Stevie?” 

“Fine.” 

Bucky just looks at him suspiciously and goes back to cooking. 

Steve takes Oliver out of his chair and takes him to the den. He lays him down on his lap and proceeds to do this little piggy causing lots of toothless grins and babbling. That chippers Steve up a little bit. Bucky comes in a little while later to say Breakfast is ready. Steve puts Oliver in his swing and puts on the soothing music. Oliver is trying grab the toys on his swing but his hand coordination isn’t good yet. Bucky is trying to have a conversation with Steve but all Steve is giving him is one word replies. 

“Okay whats wrong,” Bucky asks exasperated.  

“Nothing,” Steve says not looking at Bucky. 

“You’re a terrible liar Rogers.” 

“Am not.” Steve says petulantly. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, “I’ve known you for 23 years Steve I know when you’re lying to me.” 

Steve puts his arms together and sulks.  

“What the hell did I do to piss you off?”  

“If you don't know then I cant help you,” Steve humphs. 

Steve gets up from his chair in a huff and proceeds to make Oliver his bottle. He then takes Oliver upstairs to put him down for his morning nap. Leaving a very confused Bucky behind. Wondering what he did to piss off his husband. Finally in the afternoon Bucky loses it. 

“I can’t take it anymore What the hell did I do?! I’ve been wracking my brain all day of what I could have possible done to anger you.” Bucky says desperately. 

“You forget to put the cap on the toothpaste again.” Steve huffs out annoyed. 

“Thats why your mad at me!” Bucky laughs. 

 “It’s not funny Buck.” 

Bucky is still laughing clutching his chest. 

 “It’s inconsiderate Buck.” 

 “I’m sorry that I’m human and forget things Rogers.” 

“You know what You can sleep on the couch tonight. I don’t want to sleep with you.” 

“Fine by me Rogers. I don’t want to sleep next to the toothpaste cap police anyway.” Bucky storms off to the other room. 

Dinner was a quiet affair Steve and Bucky still not talking to each other. Bucky was upstair giving Oliver a bath while Steve cleaned the kitchen. As he put Oliver down for the night he had an epiphany. Sex! He made his way quickly but quietly down the stairs. Steve is in the kitchen finishing up. 

“Sex!!” 

Steve looks at Bucky like he’s nuts, “What are you talking about buck?”  

“Sex!!” 

“Still not following Buck.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Whenever we have an argument with each other we say our apologies and then have make up sex.” 

It’s starting to click with Steve as to what Bucky is saying.  

“We haven’t had Sex since that morning in the shower on the last day of school. This is the longest we’ve ever gone without fucking.” 

“Oh my god you’re right.” Steve says with wide eyes. 

“So fuck me rogers.” 

Steve has to laugh at that. 

“We have a good two maybe four hours before Oliver decides to wake up.” 

“What do you say?” Bucky says with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Steve grabs Bucky’s t-shirt and kisses him. Bucky eagerly kisses back. Clothes start coming off, Steve picks up Bucky and sits him on the kitchen counter. He nips and tongues Bucky’s ear causing Bucky to moan really loudly. He moves down sucking his neck and lightly biting, causing him to groan and clutch Steve’s back. 

 “Oh god Stevie I missed this,” Bucky says breathlessly. 

Steve chuckles into Bucky’s neck and proceeds to leave sloppy kisses down Bucky chest. Steve starts giving little licks to Bucky’s dick causing him to beg and plead. Bucky is in ecstasy. He will never take sex for granted again. He taps Steve’s head signally for him to stop. Steve looks up at him confused. Bucky gets a devilish grin on his face and hops off the counter. 

He grabs Steve and lays him on the kitchen floor.Bucky gives Steve a few tugs before he settles down on Steve’s cock. Bucky starts riding Steve like his life depends on it. Steve doesn’t even try to take control he just grips Bucky’s hips and moans loudly. Causing Bucky to say, “SHHHH…..Don’t wake the baby.” Steve breathlessly apologizes. Finally they both orgasm and Bucky removes himself from Steve’s dick and lays on his chest. They are both panting and trying to catch breath. 

Bucky puts his chin on Steve’s sternum and looks up at him.  “I love you Steve.”  

“I love you too Buck.”

“I’m sorry I got mad at you over something stupid.” Steve says sheepishly. 

Bucky chuckles “It’s okay Steve I forgive you.” 

Steve gives him a shy smile and strokes his head. They stay that way for a while just enjoying the feel of having each other close. Bucky and Steve head upstairs where they take a quick shower together to take off the smell of sweat and sex. They brush their teeth and head quietly into bed with Bucky laying on Steve’s chest. 

A couple of days later Steve is talking on the phone to Sam.  

“You mean to tell me you guys had not had sex in a month.” Sam sounds shock. 

“Well, having a baby is not really conducive to having sex Wilson.” Steve says annoyed. 

“The reason you were arguing over stupid shit was because of make up sex?” Sam sounds amused. 

 “Yes Sam” Steve says embarrassed. 

“That’s the funniest thing ever haha” Sam laughs. 

“I’m glad I could amuse you.” Steve says annoyed. 

“I’m sorry so you guys don’t get much alone time do you?” Sam sounds concerned.

 “Not really Oliver takes up a lot our time and attention. Don’t get me wrong I love him some alone time with Buck would be nice.” Steve says honestly. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Steve.” 

“I got to go Olivers up from his Nap and Bucky went to store. Talk to you later sam.” 

 “Later Man.” 

After his phone call with Steve. Sam got an idea he just had to get Natasha and Clint to help him. 

The next evening Bucky and Steve were hanging out in the den watching tv while cooing and playing with Oliver. They hear a knock at the door they both looked confused at each other because they weren’t expecting anyone. Curious they answer the door only to find Natasha, Clint and Sam with bags in their hands. 

“Give us your kid Gentlemen you guys are having a date.” Natasha says. 

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks. 

“You two need to have some quality alone time.” Natasha says. 

“We will take Oliver for the night while you dine, wine and whatever else you intend to do tonight.” Sam answers. 

“We brought you dinner, wine, and dessert.” Clint says with a smile.  

“Pack up your kid, his pack and play and whatever else he needs for the night. Will move on out here.” Sam says.  

“Its three fully grown adults against one baby we got this.” Clint says. 

“You guys don’t have to do this really.” Steve answers. 

 Natasha rolls her eyes “Rogers we want to do this now give us Oliver.” 

Bucky hands Natasha Oliver.  Bucky and Steve head upstairs to gather Oliver’s essential. They pack a few diapers, couple of outfits, wipes, formula, and his bottle. When they make their way downstairs Sam and clint are putting the pack and play away. Steve gives Sam the keys to his car seeing how Oliver’s car seat base is in there. They give Oliver lots of kisses and snuggles as they place him in his carseat. As they say their goodbyes Natasha and Sam set up the kitchen table for their date. They set up the candles and their plates. The wine is set up in ice with two wine glasses. They put on music with the wireless speaker. Steve puts Oliver in the car and gives him one more kiss as does Bucky.  

“Have fun gentlemen keep it clean.” Natasha says with a wink. 

Clint gets into the backseat with Oliver. While Sam and Natasha sit in the front. They wave goodbye until the car is just a speck. 

 “Dinner?” Bucky says with smile.  

Steve smiles and they walk hand in hand into the house. They walk into the kitchen and smile at the display.  “

Very nice,” Steve comments. 

"Are friends are pretty great.” Bucky grins. 

They proceed to have a nice candlelight dinner. Where they laughed, talked and reveled with being alone together. They drank lots of wine and fed each other dessert. Bucky got up from his seat and proceed to change the music. He picked a song and looked at Steve to gage his reaction. 

Steve chuckles and shakes his head when he hears the opening riff to Band Of Horses-No One’s Gonna Love you. 

“Dance with me Stevie.” Bucky says with his arm extended.  

“You know I can’t Dance Buck.” Steve says with a playful glint in his eyes. 

Steve gets up off the chair and takes Bucky’s hand. They proceed to sway softly to the music. Steve has a memory of doing this with Bucky when he was 5’4 and asthmatic. The night they proclaimed their love for each other on prom night. Best night ever and ten years later they are still going strong. He leans his forehead against Bucky’s and they stay that way for a while. Caught up in the memory of that night and how far they’ve come. 

Later Bucky will take Steve’s hand and lead him upstairs. Steve will make love to Bucky. He will whisper sweet nothings into his ear and I love you’s. They will continue to explore each others body for another couple of hours. A shower is in order after their sexcapades. 

They will head to sleep and prepare for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again your kudos and comments mean a lot.
> 
> I had this idea [to use this story as a prequel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4304538) So if you want to know how Bucky and Steve ended up together well here you go :). 


	3. A lot of firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with events from August until New years. A lot of Oliver firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it took so long to update was because I had been debating on deleting it. It didn't garner that many views and kudos. Its discouraging to post stuff and not get any feedback. So yeah...Then I felt bad for the people who subscribed to the story and decided to finish it. Next chapter it will end. I had planned for it to be about 10 chapters but I will end it at 4 chapters.

_**August** _

Oliver has just turned 3 months old and he has developed a new skill. He has learned how to laugh. Bucky and Steve’s new obsession is getting him to laugh. His laugh is contagious and causes Bucky and Steve to laugh as well. Oliver’s laugh can even make Natasha laugh. Of course they don’t make a big deal of it not unless you have a death wish. Clint seems to have one.

Now that its’ August it’s getting closer to Back to school. Meaning they have to find a daycare or nanny for Oliver before the end of August. Thats when staff development is for teachers. The kids go back the following week after Labor Day. They did scope out a few daycares but Steve was not too keen on having Oliver at any of them. He couldn’t live with the fact of Oliver being ignored when he started to cry. It would break Steve’s heart knowing he was miserable. After a week of searching daycares they finally put an ad up for a nanny to watch Oliver in their home while they went to work. That way he had someone who would always have time for him.

Now that Oliver was 3 months brought up another issue of him sleeping in his own room.

“Steve I think Oliver is old enough now to sleep in his own room.” Bucky says quietly.

Steve looks horrified, “But why he’s still so little.”

Bucky licks his lips and shakes his head “He’s getting too big for the bassinet and he’s sleeping longer now.”

Steve is looking at him like he’s a monster.

 “He will be right next door to us. We have the baby monitor.”

 “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

Bucky sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s being so difficult.

“I miss having sex in my own bed Steve.”

“It’s always about sex with you.”

“Forgive me for being human. You won’t have sex with me when he’s asleep.” 

“I don’t want to scar him for life with the noises we make.” 

“He’s a baby he doesn’t know whats going on plus he's asleep.”

“When he needs therapy in twenty years it will be our fault.” Bucky just rolls his eyes.

“I”m going to call Sam’s sister and ask whats a good age a baby should start sleeping in their own room.”

Steve huffs, “Fine.”

“I’m going to call her.”

“Then do it.”

Bucky gets his phone and dials Erica’s number. Its starts ringing.

 “Hello”

“Hi Erica its Bucky,” He greets.

“Oh hey Bucky what can I do for you? Got a baby question?” 

“As a matter of fact I do. Is it okay if I put you on speaker?”

 “Yeah thats fine.” Erica chuckles.  

“Okay good, Steve and I are having a bit of a disagreement.”

“About what?”

“What age should a baby sleep in their own room? I feel now that Oliver is 3 months old he should move to his crib. Steve disagrees.”

“I move my babies to their cribs at 3-4 months old.”

Bucky looks at Steve like see I was right.

“Thank you Erica you’ve been most helpful.”

 “Anytime Bucky Have a good day,” Erica says with a laugh.

“You too.”

“Steve don’t be to hard on Bucky.” Erica chuckles.

Steve snorts, “I’ll try not to be Thanks again Erica.”

“No problem bye.”

Bucky hangs up the phone and looks at Steve with a satisfied smirk. Steve rolls his eyes and goes to the living room.

The nanny search does not go well. Their interviews end with a homophobic old lady. Who sneered at them when she found out they were married. The other candidate was a college age girl flirting shamelessly with Bucky. She kept touching his thigh and giggling at things he said. Leaving Bucky very uncomfortable and confused. The girl completely ignored Oliver. That caused Steve to see red more than her flirting with Bucky. In the end it was decided that Steve would take 2 months of paternity leave to care for Oliver.

Bucky’s first week back at school was different. It felt weird not walking with Steve everyday. He would text through out the day to see how Steve and Oliver were doing. Steve brought Oliver to visit everyone one Friday in September. Everyone was fawning over how adorable he was. Oliver seemed to take a liking to Thor, he made Oliver giggle so much. Everyone knew not to question why all sudden they had baby.

When Bucky would walk home from school sometimes Steve and Oliver were waiting for him on the porch. Steve had the swing set up to look towards the street. Then when Oliver would spot Bucky he would get so happy and excited. He start babbling and kicking his legs. He would get indignant when Bucky would greet Steve and give him a kiss. He would play with Oliver while Steve cooked dinner.

At night Bucky would start kissing Steve’s neck and rucking up steve’s shirt and grazing his fingers against Steve’s abs only to be declined.

“Not tonight Buck I’m tired.” Steve yawns.

Bucky turns over and whines “Your always tired.”

“Taking care of a baby all day is exhausting Buck.”

“Fine I’ll just touch myself then,” Bucky humphs.

“As long as your quiet about it.” Steve mutters.

The one things Bucky’s learned about parenthood is it puts a damper on your sex life. Steve’s fallen asleep during sex. Do you know how shitty that is? Not to mention embarrassing. Steve was very apologetic the next day. He definitely made up for it.

The next morning Bucky is taking shower after putting Oliver down for his morning nap. He hears the shower curtain being slid open and feels Steve’s hands on his waist. Steve is nuzzling Bucky’s neck.

“I’m sorry Bucky.” Steve murmurs.

“You don’t have to apologize Steve. I get it. Taking care of a baby all day is a very tiring job. Rewarding but exhausting.” Bucky sighs.

“So I’m sorry. I just really miss your dick.”

Steve chuckles at that last comment. “How about I make it to you baby.”

Bucky shrugs “If you’re offering I ain’t saying no.”

They quickly take a shower and Steve ravishes Bucky’s body. Bucky has to hold a pillow to his face to quiet his moans. He didn’t want to wake up Oliver with his screams.

* * *

 

 Oliver is five months old when he gets sick for the first time. Bucky feels horrible thinking he may have brought something home from work. Steve tries to assure him that it wasn’t his fault. He takes Oliver to the grocery store and to run errands. He couldn’t have caught something from there.

It’s the middle of the night when Bucky goes down the stairs to check on Steve and Oliver. Oliver is laying on Steve’s chest with only his diaper on. His little head is damp with sweat and he’s breathing through his little mouth because his nose is plugged up. Steve is dozing on the recliner softly stroking Oliver’s tiny back. Bucky gets closer and strokes Steve’s head. Steve opens his eyes and stares at Bucky. “How’s he doing?” Bucky yawns.

“I think his fever finally broke.” Steve says with relief.

“That’s good,” Bucky comments softly stroking Oliver’s hair.

“What are you doing up? You have work tomorrow.” Steve yawns.

“Nah not going in not when Oliver’s sick. You can’t do this by yourself Steve. You look like you’re going to fall over.”

Steve smiles at Bucky and takes his hand and rubs the back of it.

“I want Oliver to call me Daddy.”

“What?” Bucky says surprised.

“He’s going to start talking soon. I don’t want to be Uncle Steve. I want him to call me Daddy.”

“But what about Becca?” Steve bites his lips and with a harsh tone, “Where is she Buck? She’s not here. She wasn’t here when his shots make him miserable. Or when he laughed for the first time. She hasn’t been up all night with him when he’s fighting a fever and can’t breath through his nose. I don’t think she’s coming back.” Steve looks miffed and Oliver stirs a little in his sleep.

All Bucky can do is stare. He doesn’t really have an argument.

Steve sighs, “I’m sorry Buck. That was a really dick thing to say. I apologize.”

Bucky shakes his head, “No Steve your right. For the past 4 months you have been an amazing father to him. You’re not Uncle Steve your Daddy. I guess I can be Dad.”

Steve gives Bucky his signature boyish grin.

“I’ll take him you get some sleep. I got this.” Bucky says.

Bucky gently takes Oliver from Steve and rocks him until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

 

Its November when Steve finally goes back to work. They found an awesome nanny. A girl named Darcy lewis. Thor’s fiancé Jane recommended her to Bucky when Thor told her about them looking for a suitable nanny. The last two weeks of Steve’s paternity leave Darcy spent the day with Steve learning the routine. Oliver really liked her so Steve was happy. It felt good to walk to work with Steve again. Holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company. Steve was having separation anxiety from Oliver. He did get a little misty eyed as they left him that morning. Bucky kissed him on the cheek and told him everything was going to be okay.

A couple of hours into the day Bucky gets a text from Darcy. Concerned he reads it.

  **Darcy** : I’m going to strangle your husband.

 **Bucky** : Why????

 **Darcy:** Because he keeps texting every 5 minutes to ask how the little guy is doing.

 **Darcy:** He’s fine  & napping.

 **Darcy** : I ignored his face time request.

 **Bucky:** I’m sorry Darcy. I’ll go tell him to cool it.

 **Darcy:** Thank you. Your husband is hot and don’t really want to strangle him.

 **Bucky** : I know. I would miss him :/

Bucky tells Peter to man the desk while he goes to see Steve. When he gets to the art room he sees Steve on his phone. Bucky rolls his eyes and smiles.

 “Steven Rogers put that phone away now.”

Steve jumps when he hears Bucky’s voice.

“Babe ya gotta stop texting Darcy.”

Steve looks guilty “She told you?”

“Yeah she wants to strangle you a little.” Bucky says with small laugh.

“I can’t help it.” Steve says with a bowed head.

 “I know baby but he’s fine and he’s in good hands.” Bucky says as gives Steve a kiss on the side of his head.

“I miss him.”

“I know you do. No more texting until the afternoon and only once Deal?” Bucky says.

Steve nods his head in agreement.

“Promise? Don’t make me take your phone away Rogers.”

“I promise.”

Bucky gives Steve a kiss on the forehead “Good boy.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him but smiles.

“See ya at lunch beautiful.” Bucky says with a wink.

Finally school lets out and they head home. Bucky notices Steve is walking faster than normal. He’s having a hard time keeping up. They finally reach their house and get inside. Bucky and Steve are greeted by a jolly Oliver. He’s in his swing babbling and beaming at Steve. Steve with a big smile takes Oliver out of his swing and gives him lots of kisses, causing Oliver to giggle with delight.

“Thanks Darcy.”

“No problem Bucko, he’s a good baby.”

“Yes, Darcy thank you and I apologize for being a pain early today.” Steve says sheepishly.

“Aww its okay Steve-0 I get it separation anxiety.” Darcy says with a wink.

Darcy goes over to Oliver and in a baby voice “Bye Bye little Oliver see you tomorrow. Be good for your daddies.”

Oliver just gives a toothless grin.

“Later dudes.”

“Bye Darcy thanks again.” Bucky says as he walks her out.

Bucky heads up stairs to change. Steve is already there changing out of his work clothes. Oliver is in his bumboseat munching on his hands watching Steve. Bucky gives Oliver a kiss on the cheek. He just loves those pudgy little cheeks. After they’ve changed they head downstairs and Bucky makes dinner.

While Bucky makes dinner Steve tries feeding Oliver some peas. He thinks there disgusting and isn’t afraid to let Steve know it. Bucky and Steve had to admit the look on Oliver’s face when the peas went in his mouth was priceless. They really wish they had taken a picture. Bucky marks down peas as a no-go.

Later on in the evening they give Oliver his bath and put him on fuzzy pajamas. They read him a story and feed him his bottle. Steve gently lays him down in his crib and quietly shuts the door. Steve and Bucky both collapse on their bed just enjoying the silence. They eventually get ready for bed and ready to conquer another day.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving comes and goes before they know it Christmas is upon them. The house is overly decorated for Christmas. More than it has been since they’ve got married. Usually they had a christmas tree and two stockings but Bucky had to admit Steve went a little overboard. Bucky had help Steve put up Christmas lights around their porch columns and candy canes along the path to their door. Steve even bought a blow up snoopy. Steve had put garland up the staircase rails.

Bucky was looking at the decorations around their living room and shook his head. He had to chuckle at Steve looking adorable wearing a Santa Hat trying to get Oliver to crawl.

“Steve don’t you think you’ve gone a little overboard with decorations?”

“No its Oliver’s first Christmas I want it to be special.” Steve says looking sweetly at Oliver.

“He’s not going to remember any of this though.” Bucky says as he strokes Oliver’s head.

“When he gets older he’ll see the pictures of his first christmas and I can tell him what we did.”

“You’re so sentimental.” Bucky says as he gives Steve a peck on the lips.

“You love me for it though.”

“That I do. Come on lets go eat.”

One week before Christmas they take Oliver to get his picture taken with Santa Claus. They got to the mall right at 10 o’clock so they wouldn’t have to wait long in line. Steve and Bucky made sure Oliver was fed, changed and in an extremely good mood. The boys had put him on a gray shawl cardigan, navy turtleneck, jeans, and soft boots. It never failed to amuse Bucky they way Steve squealed over Oliver’s outfit.

There was already a line forming when they got there. They got behind a young couple like themselves. Bucky could see the woman eyeing Steve appreciatively. All Bucky could think was damn right my husband is hot. Steve got Oliver out of his stroller because he was starting to get fussy. Steve sat on the handles of the stroller and was cooing at him and making funny faces. Causing Oliver to giggle. Of course Bucky played a rousing game of peek-a-boo with Oliver. Oliver found him so amusing he was laughing so hard causing everyone to turn and look at them.

It was finally Oliver’s turn to sit on Santa’s lap. Steve placed him gently on Santa’s lap. Oliver was fine until he looked up and saw it was Santa holding him and not Bucky or Steve. He burst into tears and Santa was trying to calm him down bless his heart. Steve got him and tried to simmer him down. In the end the picture ended up with Steve, Bucky and Oliver taking a picture with Santa. Their Santa picture caused Natasha, Clint and Sam to burst into laughter when they saw that Steve and Bucky were sitting on Santa’s lap and Oliver on Steve’s lap. Oliver was all smiles in the photo. They had to make 3 copies. 

Its Christmas Eve Natasha and Clint come to spend the evening with them. Sam is with his family. Oliver is sitting on Natasha’s lap where he keeps sticking Natasha’s necklace in his mouth much to Steve’s dismay. Natasha tells him to relax he’s fine. Then Natasha sits him down on the floor and Clint proceeds to try to teach Oliver to crawl. Oliver looks on unimpressed. Natasha gives Clint a cookie for crawling so well. They decide to open presents. The gang lets Oliver open his presents first and he’s more interested in the boxes and paper then he is with his actual presents.

“It would have been way cheaper to get him a box for Christmas.” Bucky comments.

As Oliver sits in the box giggling playing with wrapping paper.

“Well, now we know for next year.” Steve laughs.

“I can’t believe he didn’t like my present.” Clint says offended.

“Aww clint don’t take it too hard. He didn’t find mine all that great either.” Natasha chuckles.

Bucky is sitting on the floor next to Oliver to make sure the box doesn’t tip over. He is taking lots of pictures because Oliver is freaking adorable with his shaggy dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, and chubby cheeks. Bucky feels a slight pang in his chest because he looks so much like Becca. Bucky shakes it all away and focus on Steve opening his presents from Clint and Natasha. Steve is in the middle of opening his present when Oliver says his first word.

“dada” Oliver babbles out.

Everyone freezes and looks at Oliver.

Oliver is beaming at Steve and says again “Dada”.

Steve looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Clint and Natasha look on with smiles on their faces. Bucky’s not going to lie he was getting all misty eyed himself. Steve drops his presents and picks up Oliver from his box and gives him a kiss on his chubby cheek.

“Thats right Oliver I’m dada” Steve chokes out.

Oliver bats at Steve’s face “dada”

“This is the best Christmas Present ever.” Steve says.

“Aww you’re telling me Christmas Sex won’t be the best present ever.” Bucky pretends pouts.

“Sorry Buck not this year,” Steve chuckles.

After the excitement of Oliver saying his first word wears down they finish opening presents. Bucky got a lovely navy scarf from Natasha and an archery set from Clint. Bucky raised his eyebrow at that gift and Clint just shrugged its a nice skill to have. Clint and Natasha gave steve a leather-bound sketchbook and color pencils and pencils. They finally put Oliver down to sleep and they end their night watching A Christmas Story.

When its over Natasha and clint head home, Steve and Bucky head upstairs to bed. Bucky’s in bed waiting for Steve to finish brushing his teeth. As Steve comes out of the bathroom he see’s a smirking Bucky.

“Christmas Sex, Christmas Sex…” Bucky chants.

Steve laughs and gets into bed where he gets on top of Bucky. Bucky puts Steve on the Santa hat that was on the dresser.

 “This stays on while you fuck me.”

“I didn’t know you had fantasies about Santa Claus buck.” Steve says with mock horror.

“Your my Santa Claus.” Bucky says as he bats his eyelashes at Steve.

“That was really lame” Steve says. 

“Shut up and kiss me Rogers.”

Steve obliges Bucky they spend the next couple of hours tearing each other apart. Apparently sex could not compare to Oliver calling Steve Dada.

The next morning Bucky wakes up before Steve, which is shocking. Bucky stretches and gets quietly out of bed. Its a little after 7 so he decides to check on Oliver. He opens the door to Oliver’s room quietly and peeks in Oliver’s crib. Bucky finds Oliver munching on his fingers looking up at his mobile. He see’s Bucky and gives him a toothless grin and starts babbling at him.

 “Hey Buddy Merry Christmas” Bucky says softly patting Oliver’s little belly.

“You ready to see what Santa brought you.” Bucky coo’s.

Bucky picks up Oliver and gives him a kiss on his cheek. He places him on the changing table and changes his diaper. Bucky zips back up His pajamas and places him on his hip.

“Should we wake Daddy or let him sleep?”

“Daddy’s awake,” Steve says from behind Bucky.

Bucky turns around and Oliver is reaching for Steve. Steve happily takes Oliver from Bucky and kisses his cheek and rubs his back. He then gives Bucky a soft chaste kiss.

“Merry Christmas Baby,” Steve grins.

“Merry Christmas snookums,” Bucky replies with a smile.

“Do you want to make him his bottle then after we open presents we can feed him his oatmeal with banana’s?” Steve asks.

Bucky gives him a thumbs up and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. When he finishes making the bottle he goes to the living room where the tree is, Steve is already sitting on the floor with Oliver between his legs playing with the balls Clint got him. Bucky hands Steve the bottle and he proceeds to lay Oliver down and give him his bottle. Oliver is laying on his blanket and sucking greedily on his bottle while Steve gets his camera and Bucky gets the presents together. Once again Oliver was more interested in the boxes than the actually presents.

In the end Santa brought Oliver a walker, doorway jumper, and whole lot of toys and clothes. Bucky couldn’t help but think they went a tad overboard. Oliver was happy and Steve was too and that all that mattered.

Later they make their way to Sam’s sisters house. Steve proudly exclaims Oliver said his first word and it was Dada. All Sam’s sisters squealed and fawned over Oliver. All arguing who got to hold him. Sam’s twin niece and nephew John and Jessica both loved the baby. They kept bring him toys and giving him kisses. Sam had to literally pry his sister away from Oliver so he could take a turn holding him.

After an eventful afternoon and evening they head home. They put Oliver to bed and get into their pajamas and end their Christmas watching Elf.

* * *

 

Over the next week Oliver becomes a grumpy Gus. He is teething and miserable. The little guy is not sleeping well through the night. They take him to the doctor and found out he was in fact teething. Dr. Erksine described what teething is like for a baby. Bucky and Steve were horrified and felt awful for their poor little Oliver. They bought some teething toys and some humphrie tablets. He quite enjoyed biting on Steve’s finger. They had to keep wiping the drool off his face so he wouldn’t get a rash. Oliver went through a lot of bibs because of all the drool.

On New years Eve Bucky and Steve thought it best just to stay home and having a quiet evening to themselves. Normally they go to different parties through out the evening but seeing how Oliver was still feeling under the weather with his teething they decided against it. Steve told Bucky he could go out with the gang and he would stay with Oliver. Bucky didn’t want to because it wouldn’t be the same without his Steve. Plus he wanted his New Year’s Eve kiss.

They put Oliver down at 7:30 only for him to wake up again at 9. After 30 minutes they put him down again. At 11 he woke up again crying his little head off. Stupid teeth Bucky thinks why do they got to be so painful to come in. Bucky calms him down and rocks him in his rocking chair. Steve is on the phone with one of his old friends from college. Once Oliver is sleeping again he puts down in his crib and heads down stairs.

New Years Rockin eve is playing in the background. Bucky is staring into the fire thinking about the past year. How much has changed over the past 6 months. If you would have told him a year ago he would be a dad he would have laughed in your face. His thoughts turn to Becca and wondering what she is doing right now. Has she decided to get clean, is she still using, is she safe? He breathes heavily and thinks about Oliver. What would have happened to him if she hadn’t decided to leave him on their doorstep? Would he be cold, hungry and miserable? Would he even be alive? Bucky shakes his head no he’s fine. He’s upstairs sleeping in his warm bed and pajamas. Oliver is safe and happy with two people who love him very much. He brings the baby monitor to his ear and hears Oliver breathing deeply finally asleep. Bucky doesn’t even realize he’s crying.  

Steve comes into the living room talking about how good his friend is doing when he notices Bucky crying. Steve kneels down in front of Bucky wiping away his tears. 

“Whats wrong baby?” Steve asks with concern.

Bucky shakes his head “Nothing.”

“C’mon Buck tell me whats wrong? Why are you crying?”

Bucky sniffles and Steve hands him a kleenex “I was just thinking about stuff.”

Steve tilts his heads and stares at Bucky intently.

 Bucky sniffs and continues “I was thinking about Becca and wondering where she is and what’s she's doing right now. Then my mind wandered over to Oliver and where would he be if she hadn’t left him on our doorstep. Would he be dead because she neglected him? Would he be cold, hungry and miserable because Becca would rather spend money on drugs than her kid?”

Steve wipes his tears away and kisses Bucky’s forehead “He’s fine baby. We can only hope Becca has decided to get clean.”

Bucky gives a watery chuckle “I know he safe, healthy and happy. I can only hope Becca has decided clean herself up.”

Steve strokes Bucky’s face and leans his forehead against his. Steve gives Bucky a kiss that quickly turns heated.

The year ends with Steve making love to Bucky by the fireplace. Steve thrusts into Bucky slowly murmuring his love for him causing Bucky to moan and cling to Steve. In the background the tv is counting down to the new year. Their phones buzz filled with messages of happy new year. After they come down from their high Bucky snuggles into Steve’s chest and makes a noise of content. Steve kisses his forehead and strokes his hair. Bucky falls asleep in Steve’s arms looking forward to what the new year will bring.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Kudos and comments make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Bucky's birthday and happy family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows up 9 months later with Starbucks. The reason it took so long to post is I just lost interest and motivation for the story. It's hard to write stuff when no one really responds to it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I made a photoset for this story and got motivated to finish it.

January turned out to be a crappy month for Barnes-Rogers household. Once Oliver recovered from his teething they all got sick with a really bad cold. All three of them were miserable together. It’s not exactly how they pictured starting the new year. Before they know it February has arrived and boom it was Valentine’s Day.

Bucky and Steve decided to keep the day of love low-key this year. They had a nice candle light dinner after they put Oliver to bed. Popped a movie into the dvd player and made out like horny teenagers on the sofa. Bucky and to admit it was a pretty great Valentine’s Day.

Oliver was now a crawl machine. Bucky and Steve had to keep the floors clean at all times because for some reason Oliver found the weirdest things to put in his mouth. Another wonderful thing that came with the new year is Oliver started calling Bucky Da. So now Steve was Dada and Bucky was Da. Bucky was really emotional about this new development.

Its near the end of February and Bucky and Steve are hanging out at home. Bucky and Steve are home because of the snow. It was declared a snow day. Steve is sitting on the floor playing with Oliver. Oliver is crawling to his toy box and bringing toys to Steve and babbling at him. Steve is all smiles and talking back to Oliver which causes Oliver to give him big wet smiles. Another thing Oliver loves to do is wrestle.

So Bucky lays down on the floor quietly while Oliver is babbling at Steve. Steve looks at Bucky and gives him a knowing smile. He lays down and closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping. He hears Oliver crawling towards him and he can’t help but smile. Bucky feels Oliver little body climb on his back and start smacking him.

“You waking up Daddy?” Steve asks sweetly.

Oliver is jabbering at him and giggling.

“Say wake up Dad.” Steve says with a chuckle.

The downside of having long hair is Oliver likes to pull it. Oliver is yanking on his hair and yelling at him in baby jibberish. For being so tiny he’s got strength.

“No no no we don’t pull Dad’s hair,” Steve says as he pulls Oliver off of Bucky.

Bucky turns over on to his back and Oliver happily crawls onto Bucky’s stomach. He grabs Oliver by his sides and Holds high in the air causing him to squeal happily. Bucky does this a few more times because he created a monster. Once he finished he places Oliver on his back and gives him lots of kisses and raspberries on his tummy causing a fit of laughter and squeals from Oliver. Steve looks on with a content look on his face.

After some playtime they feed Oliver his lunch and Bucky puts him down for his afternoon nap. Bucky is walking downstairs when he is pulled into a heated kiss by Steve. He ain’t complaining he returns Steve’s kisses enthusiastically.

Steve pulls away from Bucky and in a breathy tone,“Seeing you in Dad mode is such a turn on. I wanna climb you like a tree Barnes.”

Bucky replies, “Then what are we waiting for. Take me Rogers I’m all yours.”

Steve picks him up and tosses him on the sofa and continues his hungry kisses while grinding against him causing Bucky to moan loudly. Best snow day ever Bucky thinks.

* * *

 

March

Since Bucky’s birthday fell during a weekday they had his birthday the Sunday before. They just had a small get together with Sam, Clint and Natasha. They had invited Darcy but she was going out of town that weekend. So Steve jazzed up their place a little. Hey put up a Happy Birthday sign that you saw when entering the kitchen. Steve also put streamers and paper lanterns around the house. He made Bucky wear a party hat and Oliver had one too but he kept taking it off.

Natasha is bringing the birthday cake, Bucky requested double chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles on top. Since it was too cold to grill Steve was making spaghetti since thats what the birthday boy wanted for his birthday meal. Bucky was playing with Oliver in the den when the gang arrived.

“What up old man? Happy Birthday.” Sam greets Bucky.

“Pfft…looks whose talking.” Bucky snips.

“Happy Birthday James,” Natasha says as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks Tash.” Bucky says happily.

“Happy Birthday Bro. You don’t look a day over 25.” Clint says.

Bucky snorts, “Thanks buddy.”

Oliver is very happy to see his new guests and he babbles excitedly and starts yelling at them when they ignore him to say Hi to Bucky. Sam and Clint both greet Oliver by cooing at him playing peek a boo. Natasha tells Oliver hello sweetly before making her way to the kitchen to greet Steve and put down the dessert. Oliver not happy with that greeting, crawls after Natasha.

Bucky is not surprised to see Natasha coming out the kitchen holding a very happy Oliver. Natasha sits on the sofa with Oliver where he proceeds to grab her necklace and put in his mouth. That does not surprise Bucky anymore its Oliver’s favorite thing to do. Clint is trying to entice Oliver to play with him by showing him his Elefun busy ball popper. Bucky watches Oliver’s face he looks intrigued by playing with Clint but he’s really enjoying munching on Nat’s necklace.

After a few minutes he climbs off Natasha’s lap and crawls over to Clint. Oliver is handed a ball and he tries to put in the elephants nose. Clint guides him since he doesn’t have that good of coordination yet. Oliver and Clint both get a kick out of the balls popping out of the elephants nose. One of the balls rolls away and Oliver goes to get it. He brings it back and then Clint rolls another ball away and Oliver crawls to go get it.

“Barton are you making my kid play fetch?” Bucky asked amused.

“He likes it don’t have a cow man.” Clint responds.

Bucky rolls his eyes as Steve and Sam walk into the den.

“Foods ready.” Steve says.

“Good I’m starving.” Clint comments.

Bucky snorts and picks up Oliver. “You know Barton was making Oliver fetch the ball,” Bucky says to Steve.

Steve looks appalled, “My kid is not a dog Barton.”

Clint just shrugs and mutters he liked playing it. Bucky puts Oliver in his high chair and buckles him in. Steve puts Oliver on his bib because he’s about to get really messy. Bucky places finely chopped Spaghetti on Oliver’s tray. Oliver starts chowing down happily with his fingers. The rest of the gang get their food and sit down. The group talks about their week and what’s new in their lives. Sam tells the group about this girl he started talking too her name is Kelly. They met at a training Sam had to go to for elementary school counselors. Everyone wolf whistles and jeers. Get some Clint yells causing Sam to look over at Clint unimpressed. Oliver not one for being left out starts clapping and yelling too. Causing the group to laugh and take pictures and videos.

Clint snaps a picture of Oliver and says, “This is totally going on my instagram.”

By the end of the meal Oliver’s tray is a mess and he is a mess too. His little face is covered in spaghetti sauce as well as his hands. It takes several baby wipes to clean him off, Oliver is indignant letting his fathers know just how unhappy he is about having his face cleaned. While they cleaned up Oliver, Natasha got the cupcakes ready and lit the candles to sing “Happy Birthday” to Bucky.

“Sit down Birthday Boy. Were ready,” Sam says.

Bucky sits down with Oliver on his lap. They begin the chorus of Happy Birthday and Oliver thinks their singing to him. He gets all shy and hides his face in Bucky’s chest causing Bucky to kiss his the top of his head and smile. At the end of the song Bucky tells Oliver, “Help me blow out the candles.” Bucky starts blowing lightly at his candles. Oliver tries to imitate Bucky’s lips to blow out the candle. Once they are all blown out everyone cheers causing Oliver to get shy again.

Steve passes out the cake and ice cream while Natasha sets them on the plate. Once they are all passed out the group enjoys their dessert. Bucky is sharing his cupcake with Oliver who is enjoying it very much. By the end of dessert his cute little face is covered in chocolate frosting. He once again becomes unhappy having his face cleaned.

After dessert Bucky opens his presents. Sam got Bucky some new headphones with an itunes gift card. Bucky was really excited about that. Natasha got him some of his favorite chocolates and a really nice button up. Bucky was thrilled it was a nice navy color.

As Bucky opened the bag for clint’s present he looks exasperatedly at Clint,“Really Barton?”

Clint smiles at Bucky and shrugs and with a sassy tone, “You’ve been with your man going on 11 years. You need to spice up that love life girlfriend.”

Steve who has Oliver in his lap asks, “What he get you?”

Bucky shakes his head and sighs as he takes out the present, “A Year of Sex-Sexual position card games and Lets Fuck dice game.”

Steve stares wide eyed before scolding Clint,“Language Buck. Barton there is a child present.”

Clint rolls his eyes, “Its not like he knows what that is and plus he won’t even remember this moment.” Clint huffs out and pretend pouts.

“Thank you Barton for caring so much about mine and Steve’s sex life.” Bucky says.

“You’re Welcome.” Clint says.

Natasha makes a grabby motion, “Lemme see the cards.”

Bucky clutches the cards to his chest, “I haven’t seen them yet.”

Natasha rolls her eyes before poking Bucky in the side causing him to squawk and taking the cards from his hands. Natasha keeps a poker face while sifting through the cards while Sam’s face is giving everything away.

“Like what you see Sam.” Bucky teases.

“No Comment.” Sam says.

“Your face gave everything away Wilson.” Bucky teases.

Sam looks at his watch, “Would you look at the time. We best be going now. It is a work day after all.”

They say their goodbyes. Bucky, Steve and Oliver are watching them walk to their cars when Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, “We are definitely trying out those cards tonight.”

Steve chuckles, “Anything you want Buck.”

That night Bucky went on a joyride. Best present ever. Bucky would have to thank Clint properly for that gift. 

* * *

 

That Friday Bucky was going out for drinks with Dum Dum, Morita, and Gabe. He was getting ready in the bathroom he put on his navy button up he got from Nat for his birthday. He paired it with a pair of black jeans and boots. He spritz on some cologne and brushed his hair one more time before putting it in a man bun. Bucky had to admit he looked pretty good. Once Bucky deemed he looked acceptable he headed downstairs. Steve was feeding Oliver his dinner which was a Gerber’s lil entree. Bucky watched as Steve pretended the spoon was an airplane and Oliver thought it was so funny he opened his mouth happily. Bucky loved the way Steve’s eyes crinkled when he looked at Oliver.

“Hey dudes,” Bucky says as leans against the kitchen entrance.

“Hey,” Steve greets him while very not subtly checks Bucky out,“Don’t you look you good.”

“Thanks babe. These jeans accentuate my bottom.” Bucky says with a little wiggle.

Steve who is pointedly staring at his but agrees, “They definitely do Buck. You plan on getting any.”

Bucky winks at Steve. “Maybe when I get home my husband will let me ravish him,” Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

Steve barks out a laugh, “That depends on what time you come home.”

“Don’t bother wearing clothes to sleep tonight. I want you ready for me.” Bucky says with a sexy grin.

Steve just rolls his eyes and smiles, “Can’t promise nothing Bucky. I might be to sleepy to put out.”  

Bucky pretends to pout then says with concern, “Your gonna be okay tonight right?”

“Yeah Buck We’ll be fine. Go have fun with your friends.” Steve says with a smile as he starts cleaning up Oliver’s meal.

“Okay…” Bucky says hesitantly. He’s not sure why he’s second guessing going out. This has been planned a month in advance.

Steve pulls Bucky into a hug, “Go have fun and be merry. I’m gonna run to target real quick with Oliver cause we need some stuff. He doesn’t have oatmeal left for his breakfast and formulas low and we need necessities like toothpaste and deodorant.”

Oliver starts yelling at his dads because they are ignoring him. So they part from each other and Bucky gets Oliver out of his high chair and starts kissing his chubby little cheeks.

“Be good for your daddy buddy. Don’t give him a hard time. Okay?” Bucky says sweetly.

Oliver starts batting at his face and jabbering at him.

“Gimme kiss,” Bucky saying puckering up.

Oliver grabs face and plants a big wet slobbery kiss right smack dab on lips.

Bucky chuckles before saying, “Thank you.”

A horn starts beeping outside. Bucky looks at Steve, “Thats my ride.”

Bucky gives Oliver one last kiss and says goodnight to him. He puts on his jacket. Steve takes Oliver from him and walks him to the porch. He gives Steve one last kiss goodbye before heading to Dum Dum’s car. Steve waves at them and makes Oliver wave at Bucky causing Bucky to smile widely. Steve heads in the house as Bucky is buckling up.

Bucky is drinking a Jack and coke and catching up with the guys. Its not very often Bucky gets to hang out with Dum Dum and the boys because all three of them are in the military. So its a rare occasion when all three of them are town at the same time. Bucky finds out Dum Dum is engaged, Morita is expecting his first child and he’s really nervous about it, and Gabe has been married for a year now and he is loving married life.

Bucky can’t help but talk about Oliver and how big’s he’s gotten and how he can’t believe he’s gonna be a year old in May. He invites all of them to Oliver’s first birthday. Bucky starts telling about how Oliver is starting to pull him self up on things now and how awful it is to get hit in the back of the heel with a walker. He can’t help but show them pictures and videos of Oliver being adorable. Bucky realizes oh my god I’ve become that parent. He’s happy the guys indulged him.

So he offers to buy the next round. Bucky makes his way to the bar and flags the bartender down. The bartender signals he’ll be with him in a minute. Bucky leans casually against the bar waiting to order his drink when this tall leggy blonde woman with way too much make up comes up next to him and places her elbows on the bar and gives him a flirty smile. “Hi.” She says.

“Hi.” Bucky replies.

“Whats a guy like you doing here alone?” The blonde woman ask with a sultry voice.

Bucky is pretty sure he looking confused at her. “I’m not here alone I’m with some friends.” Bucky gestures to where his friends are sitting.

“Ohh..” The blonde replies. “Why don’t your friends come hang out with my friends I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” She says with a wink.

“I’m married,” Bucky says showing her his wedding ring.

The blonde puts her hand on Bucky’s chest and fiddles with his buttons says,“Well, your wife doesn’t have to know.”

Bucky rolls his eyes typical thinking he’s married to a woman. Steve’s got a nice chest on him that he can’t help but fondle every now and again. That’s beside the point.

“Husband,” Bucky says.

“My husband will know because I’m faithful to him,” Bucky says with a clipped tone.

The blond looked shocked at Bucky’s admission. “You’re gay?” She asked confused.

“Yeah I like dick,” Bucky responds exasperated with an eye roll.

Before the conversation could proceed any further the bartender makes his way to Bucky thankfully. He orders the drinks as the Blonde makes her way back to her friends. He didn’t feel like getting into the whole Bisexual thing especially with that chick. Steve’s the only person he’s ever had sex with. His only sexual experience he had with a woman was the awkward hand job he got from Elena Jimenez junior year. That was a disaster.

Bucky waits for the bartender to whip their order together. He takes the drinks back to the group.

“Hey Barnes why did that woman looked so shocked. What ya tell her?” Dum Dum asks amused.

“I told her I was gay,” Bucky huffs out.

“She’s apparently into married men,” Bucky says with a shrug.

“Wow.” Gabe comments with wide eyes, “Thats not cool.”

“Yeah,” Bucky responds as he sips his drink.

Bucky takes a quick glance to where the blonde woman is sitting and he sees her pointing to him and frowning to her dark haired friend. He sees her and her friend get up from their chair and start walking towards the group.

“Oh boy this should be good.” Dum Dum says.

The blonde woman’s friend looks angrily at Bucky, “Its really mean to tell my friend your gay. If your not into her just say so.”

Dum Dum, Morita, and Gabe are looking at them in utter amusement and horror.

“I wish I had popcorn,” Dum Dum mutters as he sips his beer. Morita offers him some peanuts which he happily takes.

Bucky shakes his head with amusement and chuckles, “Oh my god are you serious?”

The dark haired woman replies with a nasty tone, “Yeah.”

“First of all I’m married,” Bucky says with a testy tone. “Did your friend leave out that important detail.” Bucky shakes his head in annoyance and says, “I’m in fact bisexual and I am married to man. You wanna see the pics on my phone of my husband and son. Maybe the ones where I’m slipping my tongue in his mouth.” Bucky pulls out his phone presses the button so the lock screen appears of Steve and Bucky smooching.“See me macking on my husband. Is that proof enough for you?” Bucky says with utter annoyance.

The two women look at the picture in shock. Dum Dum and the boys just sip their beers shaking their heads trying not to laugh.

“Go start drama somewhere else? Find someone else’s marriage to ruin.” Bucky huffs out with anger.

They walk away and Bucky hears the dark haired friend say to the blonde, “Omg that was so embarrassing. He really was gay you idiot and fucking married. I told you to stop going after married men.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and heaves a heavy sigh, “Oh my god. What the fuck?”

 “Damn Barnes your sure have a way with the ladies.” Morita says with amusement.

Bucky just gives Morita an exasperated look. “Finish your drinks and lets get out of here. I’m done with this place.” Bucky says angrily.

“The night is still young Barnes,” Dum Dum says.

“I didn’t say I wanted to go home lets go somewhere else?” Bucky tells Dum Dum.

They finish their beverages and end up getting ice cream and hanging out at the park. Morita and Dum Dum are having a merry go round battle while Gabe and Bucky swing.

“So whats it like being married for almost 6 years?” Gabe asks.

“Amazing.” Bucky says with wide smile.

“You? What’s it like being a newly wed?”

 “Same.” Gabe says with a chuckle.“How do you make it work with a kid?”

“It’s different but in a good way. I can’t imagine our life without Oliver. He’s our everything.” Buck says with a grin. 

“You heard from Becca at all.” Gabe asks hesitantly.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nah man. Steve doesn’t know this but sometimes I go looking for her in her drug spots. She’s never there and I’m kinda worried what would happen if I did find her. I just want her to be safe,” Bucky says with a quiver in his voice. 

Gabe pats his shoulder, “I’m sorry I brought it up man.” 

Bucky shrugs, “Its okay I can only hope she is getting her act together and getting clean. That’s all I want.”

They are interrupted when Dum Dum yells at them from the merry go around, “Hey guys come time me. I don’t trust Morita not to cheat.” 

Gabe and Bucky hop off the swings and head to the merry go-round. They do this until the cops come and tell them the park is closed and to leave.

Bucky gets drop off a little after 11 o’clock. Before he walks up the stairs he takes off his boots and heads up quietly. He has the sudden urge to see Oliver so he quietly opens his doors and sees him sleeping peacefully. Oliver is lying on his back with his arms above his head and he’s wearing his pajamas that accentuate his plump little figure. Bucky wants to kiss his chubby little cheeks but doesn’t want to wake him so he whispers good night and I love you and closes the door gently. 

When he enters his and Steve’s bedroom Steve is already past out. So Bucky gets himself ready for bed quietly he was feeling like a horn dog early but now he just wants to snuggle up with his husband. So Bucky climbs into bed and snuggles up behind Steve. He wraps his arms around Steve’s middle and nuzzles his neck and whispers goodnight Steve I love you. He’ll tell Steve all about his evening tomorrow. 

Bucky wakes up the next morning to an empty bed so he turns over to his back and stretches. He looks over at the clock on the bedside table and sees its almost nine in the morning. Bucky gives one more stretch before he heads to the restroom to brush his teeth. Once he’s done he heads down stairs. Oliver is wreaking havoc in his walker as Steve is starting to make breakfast. Oliver sees Bucky and comes barreling towards him happily waving at him and saying dad. Bucky smiles at Oliver but he’s waiting for the pain thats about to come from the walker. He stops the walker before Oliver could hit his feet.

“Morning sweetheart.” Bucky coos as he gives Oliver a kiss on his head. 

“Hi” Oliver says with a wet grin. 

Bucky smiles at him and pats his head and makes his way towards Steve.  

“Morning baby.” Bucky says as hugs Steve from behind and kisses the back of his neck. 

“Morning babe.” Steve says as he turns to face Bucky.  “You didn’t come home drunk and horny last night,” Steve says with a raised eyebrow. 

Bucky shrugs, “I wasn’t drunk or horny surprisingly. I just wanted to snuggle.” 

Steve with his head tilted, “What you do last night? You didn’t go to the bar?” 

Bucky shakes his head.“No we did. We left early and ended getting ice cream and wreaking havoc at the park until the cops kick us out,” Buck says with amusement. 

“What happened at bar that made you leave?” Steve asks with concern.

Bucky rolls his eyes before saying, “This woman annoyed me. I was at the bar ordering drinks for me and the guys. This woman comes up next to me and starts talking to me. She was being all flirty and shit. I was like I’m married and she was like your wife doesn’t have to know.” 

Steve has crossed his arms and he looking at Bucky very intently, “What you say?” 

Bucky continues, “I said my husband will know because I’m faithful to him. She was all shocked and said your gay? I was like yeah I like dick.”

Steve snorts at that last bit “Then what happened?”

“So I order the drinks and head back to the guys. She has her friend come over to yell at me. Saying I was rude to say I was gay I should just of said I’m not into her. I was like what the…” Bucky didn’t finish the last word because Steve was looking at him like don’t you dare finish that last word. “heck…. Are you serious? I’m married did she tell you that. I have a husband and a son. You wanna see pictures of me macking on my husband here you go. So I showed them a picture of you and I kissing. I told them to go start drama somewhere else and find some else’s marriage to ruin. They both left with their tails between their legs.” Bucky says with a miffed tone. 

Steve looks at Bucky in shock, “Wow.” 

Bucky shrugs “Yeah, after that I didn’t want to be there anymore so we bailed. Here I am.” 

“Was she attractive?” Steve asks. 

“She was okay. You’re way cuter Stevie.” Bucky says with a wink. 

Steve gives a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. So Bucky brings his hands to Steve’s face and looks directly at him. “I love you Steve. You’re my forever. I love waking up to you every morning. I’m never gonna change I how I feel about you. You’re stuck with until the end of the line pal. Get used to it.” Bucky says with sincerity and emotion. 

Steve gives him a watery chuckle, “I love you too Buck. I’m sorry Bucky I sometimes still see myself as that 5’4 scrawny shrimp and wonder how’d you end up with a lug like me.” 

“Hey I fell in love with that 5’4 scrawny dude. Even if you still were 5’4 I still love you. Like I said you’re my forever Stevie.” 

“You’re my forever too Buck.” Steve says with watery eyes. Bucky leans in and kisses Steve its just a soft sweet kiss just enjoying being together. In that exact moment Oliver comes racing towards them in his walker where he smacks Bucky right in the back of his heels causing him to let out, “fudge ripples that hurt”into Steve’s chest. He lets out a pained whimper into Steve’s chest. Steve rubs his back and Bucky finally removes himself from Steve’s grip.  

“I’m gonna be happy when he starts walking so we can get rid of that monstrosity.”Bucky says while rubbing one of his heels. 

Steve laughs as he grabs Oliver from his walker. “You’re gonna regret saying that when he’s mobile.” Steve says amused. 

Bucky grins. “Lets go out to eat instead.” 

“Okay I’ll get Oliver ready while you get ready then you take Oliver while I get ready. Deal?” Steve asks. 

“Deal Stevie.” Bucky winks. 

They get themselves ready and head to eat at their favorite diner. Steve places Oliver in the high chair and they order their drinks and food. Steve gives Oliver a few puffs to munch on while they wait for their order. 

“So you didn’t tell me what you guys did last night?” Bucky says as he sips his coffee.

“After you left we went to Target and ended up bumping into Nat.” Steve says. 

“Really? That’s cool I bet Oliver was happy to see her.” 

“Oh he was delighted. When Nat tried to leave us he started to cry.” Steve says as he caresses Oliver’s cheek. He gets a big smile in return. 

Bucky chuckles, “What did Nat do?” 

Steve snorts, “She stayed with us all through out our trip. I told her she could leave and I would distract him, but she said no so we hung out at target together.” 

“Don’t tell Nat I said this but this little guy over here has her wrapped around his tiny little fingers. Don’t cha cutie.” Bucky says as he gives Oliver a little tickle. Causing him to giggle and Steve to smile softly.

“People told Nat and I we had an adorable baby.” Steve says with an eye roll. 

Bucky barks out a laugh, “They thought you were a couple?” 

Steve shakes his head, “Yeah. Nat very politely told them no were not. Then it got awkward.”

Bucky laughs, “Nat has such a way with words.” 

“She really does. Then after Target we came home and I gave Oliver his bath and the majority of the water ended up on me. I got him dressed, read him a bedtime story and put him to sleep. Watched a little TV and fell asleep.” Steve says with a smile.

“Sounds very exciting. I’m sorry I missed you in a wet t-shirt.” Bucky chuckles. 

“Not as exciting as your night.” Steve says. 

“Pfft…I like the domestic bliss I have with you Stevie.” Bucky says as he grabs Steve’s hand and gently brushes his thumb over Steve’s knuckles.

Steve gives him his boyish grin and Oliver starts reaching his little hand to touch theirs so they move their hands closer to his and he is happily trying to grab their hands and beaming at them.

Their meals come and Bucky gives one his pancakes to Oliver. He cuts it into tiny pieces so Oliver can feed himself. Oliver is eating his pancake with gusto that Bucky thinks he’s probably going to have to share his other one. So they eat in comfortable silence. Once they finish they get their check and head home to put Oliver down for his nap. 

Bucky is sitting on the sofa waiting for Steve to come downstairs. Steve makes his way down a few minutes later. He takes a seat next to Bucky who put his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Can you believe Oliver is going to one years old in less than two months?” Steve says in amazement.

“I know it feels like just yesterday he on our front porch so tiny and helpless.” Bucky says in awe. 

“We have to start planning his birthday party.” Steve comments. 

“Are you serious?” Bucky asks. 

“Yes. His first birthday needs to be special.” Steve says. 

“It can be just as special if its low key.” Bucky remarks. 

“We can do that for his second one. C’mon Buck it has to be memorable.” Steve pleads. 

Bucky sighs, “Fine. Lets get started.” 

Steve gives him a wide grin and leans in and gives Bucky a filthy kiss on the mouth. Before ending it by giving Bucky’s bottom lip a little tug.

“Tonight I’m gonna rock your world baby.” Steve says with a wink. 

Bucky snorts, “You’d better.” 

“I’m gonna get my laptop and a notebook to start writing stuff down. Maybe I’ll get Natasha to help me too.” Steve says with excitement as he hurries off to get his things. 

Bucky leans back on the sofa and thinks in less than two months they have a toddler. Oliver would be walking more, talking more, and learning new things. Bucky was excited but nervous. His baby was growing up Bucky thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter should be up tomorrow. It will be Oliver's first birthday party and other stuff. I had to split it up because it was too long. Once again your comments, kudos and feedback mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver first birthday and Oliver's first year anniversary of coming to Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Photoset I made for the story.Please Reblog it if you enjoyed the story! It would mean a lot to me.](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/145862318831/sea-of-love-by-demi187-bucky-and-steve-and-trying)

April passes by in a blur. They spent that month planning Oliver’s first birthday party. It was decided that they go with a Sesame Street theme birthday seeing how Oliver loves Cookie Monster. Bucky likes to sing like cookies monster because Oliver thinks its hilarious. It always amuses Bucky when Oliver laughs so hard he falls on his bottom.

Before they know its the weekend of Oliver’s Birthday party. Since his actual birthday was on Sunday they had it the day before. On Friday night they had a cake pop making party after Oliver went to bed. Natasha and Steve were working Bucky, Clint and Sam like dogs to make accurate Sesame Street cake pops. They made Elmo, big bird, and cookie monster ones. Clint kept eating them so he was tasked with making the goodies bags. Bucky wished he got that job.

As Bucky was trying to make a cookie monster one he couldn’t help but wonder why they just couldn’t buy a damn cookie monster cake. He even voiced his opinion but all he got was a withering glare from his husband and the redhead. Its his first birthday Bucky its suppose to be special Steve told him with an annoyed expression. Natasha and Sam would be on cupcake duty. They would each be making a batch of them. Clint was task with getting ice cream.

The day of the party Natasha came early to help set up for the party. She was helping Steve put up the decorations and streamers. Bucky was telling the guy where to set up the jumping balloon and to put the tables. After the guys left he helped Natasha put the table covers over the tables. They set up the decorations on the tables. Steve was inside getting Oliver ready for his birthday. They decided to let Oliver have a longer nap so he would be in a good mood for the party.

Steve brought Oliver down wearing a yellow Ernie t-shirt with the number one on it, dark washed jeans, and his blue nike free runs. Steve had even parted Oliver’s dark hair to the side. Bucky thought he looked positively adorable in his outfit. They put Oliver on his party hat that said Birthday Boy. Steve and Bucky tried to snap a few pictures before he took it off. Then they had Natasha take a family picture of the the three of them. All three of the Barnes-Rogers men have big smiles on their faces. After their pictures are taken Oliver is squirming to get down so Steve puts down on the floor. Oliver uses Bucky’s leg to help himself stand up and he is reaching his little hands up for Bucky’s hands. Bucky knows what Oliver wants.

Bucky gives Oliver is hands to hold so he can help him walk. He’s hunched over while Oliver holds on to his fingers to walk. Bucky is still mad at Darcy for showing Oliver this new little trick of getting around. Its really hard on his back, but it makes Oliver happy and that’s what counts. They slowly make their way to the backyard. Finally Bucky gets tired of walking Oliver so he picks him up and shows him the jumping balloon. He gives Steve Oliver while he takes off his shoes and hops in the Jumping balloon he then has Steve hand Oliver to him inside the Jumping Balloon.

He takes Oliver’s little hands in his and starts jumping lightly. Oliver is not sure what to make of it. So they do that a few more times before Bucky picks him and Starts jumping with him in his arms. Oliver seems to enjoy that more. While they are getting out of the balloon their guests arrive. Clint shows up with the ice cream, Sam shows up with the cupcakes and with his girlfriend Kelly, then Darcy shows up with Jane and Thor. Sam’s family shows up as well. Then a few more people from work show up.

Bucky is manning the grill with Clint. They decided to make hamburgers and hotdogs. Steve has Oliver and they are mingling with their guests. They are hanging out at Darcy’s table. Oliver is happily sitting on Darcy’s lap and babbling at her. Needless to say she’s his favorite gal next to Natasha. All the kids are playing in the jumping balloon. Natasha is hanging out with Sam and his girlfriend Kelly.

Once everyone eats they do the pinata. Steve and Bucky had picked out a cookie monster one. They have Clint on the roof holding one of the rope and Bucky holding the other side of the rope on a ladder with Thor keeping the ladder balance behind him. Natasha has the kids line up by height and away from the pinata. Oliver is up to bat first since its his birthday. Steve gives Natasha his camera to record Oliver and snap pics. Clint and Bucky put Cookie Monster low on the ground for Oliver. Steve stands Oliver up and guides him to hit the Cookie Monster. Oliver doesn’t seem really impressed he keeps looking back at Steve unsure.

So all the kids get their turn. Then Sam is up to bat and of course Clint and Bucky have a little fun with him. They keep making Cookie Monster smack Sam, but he does get a couple of good hits in. Steve even takes a turn hitting it and they have some fun with him too. It is Thor who ends up breaking the pinata with one good hard swing. All the kids go running towards the candy. Clint yells at Natasha to get him some good candy.

Once they finish getting all the candy and cleaning up the pinata its time to sing Happy Birthday. Steve has Oliver on his lap while Bucky and Natasha bring out the cupcakes and cake pops. They put one candle on a cupcake and light it up. Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday to Oliver causing him to get all shy and hide his face into Steve’s chest. Once they finish singing they tell Oliver to blow and start mimicking how to blow. Oliver copies them and blows out his candle causing everyone to cheer and whistle. Causing Oliver to get shy again and hide his face into his Dad’s muscular chest. Steve kisses the top of Oliver’s head and starts feeding Oliver his cupcake and ice cream.

Buck hands out the cake pops to the kids while Nat puts cupcakes and ice cream on plates. Clint is passing them out to people. Once everyone has gotten their cake and ice cream. They start opening presents. Steve and Bucky are sitting down on chairs with Oliver on Bucky’s lap. Steve is opening the presents and showing everyone what Oliver received. For presents Oliver got lots of summer clothes, a bunch of toys, and a wagon. Steve and Bucky got him a ride on, and a baby basketball court. The thing Oliver is most excited about is the paper and boxes his presents came in.

Bucky is making the rounds to each table and thanking them for coming he has Oliver on his hip. They make their way to the jumping balloon and Bucky sees Sam and Clint in there playing crack the egg with the kids. The kids are thrilled to have grown ups in the jumping balloon with them. Bucky has to say its an amusing site to see two grown men in bouncy castle with a bunch of kids. Who all want their attention and to climb all over them. Natasha and Kelly are looking throughly amused at them from the table. Bucky thinks Sam is winning some major bonus points with Kelly.

The party stands winding down and their guests start saying their goodbyes. Steve hands out the goodies bags to their guests. The kids happily take them and scour their bags to see what goodies they got. The only ones remaining are Natasha, clint, Sam and Kelly. Oliver is yawning and rubbing his little eyes. So while the gang cleans up Steve and Bucky head upstair to put Oliver to bed. He’s so tired he just lets them undress him without putting up much of a fight. They change his diaper and put on his pajamas and give him a goodnight kiss on his chubby little cheeks. Then place him gently in his crib, and hand him his bottle which he takes happily. Steve turns on the baby monitor before shutting off the lights and closing the door gently.

“Take a load off Daddios,” Clint says as he hands them both a beer.

They murmur their thanks and sit on the chairs.

“So you guys have a toddler now.” Sam says with a wide smile.

“Yep.” Bucky says as he sips his beer.

“I have a feeling he’s gonna be walking any day now.” Steve says happily.

“Really?” Clint asks excitedly.

“Yeah he stands up by himself without the help of the coffee table. He keeps falling on his butt and getting mad. I just hope I’m not at work when it happens.” Steve says the last part with a frown.

“Don’t worry Stevie I think he’ll start walking when its just the three of us.” Bucky says reassuringly.

Steve gives him a smile.

“Have you guys used those cards Barton got you for Bucky’s birthday?” Natasha asks with smirk as she sips her drink.

Steve starts blushing and Bucky is shaking his head unimpressed with her.

“Yes we have. The dice too.” Bucky says while glaring at Nat.

Clint has wide smile, “Has your sex life improved?”

“There was nothing wrong with our sex life Clint.” Steve says offended.

Clint hold ups his hand in mock surrender. “There’s always room to spice up your love life. Glad I could help,” Clint says with a wink.

“You guys are so cute together. How long have y’all been together?” Kelly asks.

“We’ve been together for almost 11 years and married for almost 6 years.” Bucky says happily. Steve takes his hand in his.

“You should of seen it senior year Steve was pining over an oblivious Bucky. Steve was trying to ask Barnes to be his prom date but he kept chickening out.” Sam says with a shake of the head. Steve gives him a half hearted glare. “Don’t look at me like that Rogers. I was your shoulder to cry on. Anyways… Steve was finally gonna ask Bucky to prom then boom Bucky found a date.” Sam looks at Bucky and shakes his head. Bucky rolls his eyes at that. “So Steve doesn’t attend prom with us and Bucky date dumps him for another guy. Finally this bozo has a realization he’s in love with Steve. He leaves prom all dramatically to tell Steve he loved him.” Sam finishes.

“Thanks for that dramatic retelling wilson.” Buck says as Steve nuzzles Bucky’s neck.

“Look at them I get cavities staring at them their so sweet. Yuck.” Sam says with humor.

“I will make out with my husband in front of you Wilson. I’ll make sure to use lots of tongue.” Bucky says.

“Bucky….” Steve says with gritted teeth.

Bucky just winks at him and murmurs relax sweetheart.

“That was so sweet how you got together. Your baby is so adorable and sweet.” Kelly comments. 

“Thank you.” Steve says with a big smile.

“C’mon guys lets go jump in the jumping balloon.” Clint says.

Bucky finds himself in being double teamed by Clint and Sam. They somehow reverted to being 10 year olds again and wrestling in the jumping Balloon. Steve is sitting off to the side chatting with Natasha and Kelly ignoring their antics.

“C’mon Barnes say Uncle and I’ll let you go.” Sam says as he has Bucky in arm bar and clint is sitting on him.

“Fuck you.” Bucky spits out.

“No thank you that’s your husbands job.” Sam says.

“Get off of me Barton. Your heavy.” Bucky huffs out.

“No way man not until you say Barton gives the best birthday gifts.” Clint says with a smirk.

“Ugh….Steve help me.” Bucky says expectantly. 

“No thanks.” Steve says amused.

“Steve!” Bucky whines.

Bucky is trying to get Clint off of him but that fucker is using dead weight and Sam is relentless. Why is he even friends with these bozos. After what seems like forever trying to get out their grasps. Natasha helps him out by using her thighs of betrayal on clint knocking him off of Bucky. Then she goes near Sam who lets go of Bucky immediately muttering I’m not dealing with that.

Out of breathe Bucky says “Thanks Nat. Your a pal.”

“All you had to do was say Uncle barnes.” Sam pouts next to Kelly.

“Never.” Bucky shouts.

Clint leaves the balloon to grab them some more beers. They just hang out in the Balloon sipping their beers and relaxing for a bit. After a while the gang says their goodbyes and head home. Steve and Bucky traipse quietly up the stairs and check on Oliver before they go to sleep. Seeing he is okay they head to their room and go to sleep. 

* * *

 

That following Friday Oliver starts walking. He’s holding onto the coffee table and looking at Steve like he’s debating on whether he can get over there. Bucky is reading the newspaper when hears Steve hiss, “Buck.” Bucky looks up and sees Oliver hanging on the coffee table facing Steve.

“C’mon Oli come to Daddy.” Steve coaxes with a warm smile.

Bucky pulls out his phone and flicks open the camera button.

Steve has his arms extended for Oliver to come to him “Come on sweetheart.”

Oliver is pointing at Steve and saying, “dada”

“Come on baby.” Steve says sweetly.

Finally Oliver lets go of the coffee table and takes his first step by himself. Steve face lights up like a Christmas, “Thats it baby.Come to daddy.”

Oliver is beaming at Steve and walking very slowly until he reaches Steve’s hand and Steve pulls him in for a hug.

“Good job Oli.” Steve says as he gives him lots of kisses.

Bucky cheers, “Yay Oliver. Way to go buddy.”

Bucky gets off the sofa and moves so he’s in front of Steve and Oliver. He has the camera on and he calls Oliver, “Come here Oli come to Dad.”

Oliver is smiling and starts walking hesitantly towards Bucky. One tiny foot in front of the other he finally makes his way towards Bucky. Bucky envelopes him into a hug.

“We now have a walker Stevie.” Bucky says happily.

“I know he’s gonna be a walking machine.” Steve says with a grin.

They watch in awe the rest of the evening as Oliver toddles around the Living room. Bucky is so happy they can finally get rid of the walker. His heels may never recover. Bucky still feels a certain pang every now and again for Becca wishing things were different. He wishes his baby sister wasn’t an addict. Oliver’s is the only connection he has of Becca he has her smile, dimples and easy going personality. He still loves Becca he will always love her. Steve sensing Bucky’s change of mood takes his hand in his and kisses his knuckles gently. Bucky give hims a watery smile.  
“I love you.” Steve says.

“I love you too Steve.” Bucky responds.

That evening Steve makes love to Bucky. Its all slow, sweet and gentle just what Bucky needed. Bucky snuggles up to his husband afterwards nuzzling his face in Steve’s broad chest. Steve happily holds him close and gives a contented sigh when Bucky peppers kisses on his chest. He feels Steve’s fingers raking gently through his hair causing Bucky to feel sleepy before he knows he dozes off to sleep.

* * *

 

It seems all Bucky did was blink and it was already the last week of school. He spent his days making sure all the kids books were turned in for the year. It was an exhausting process to get those kids to turn in books on time. On Thursday afternoon Bucky is scanning books and looking to see if any books are missing when he hears a familiar little voice calling him. He looks towards the Library entrance and sees Darcy and Oliver walking hand and hand.

Oliver is pointing at Bucky and saying, “Dad.”

This definitely brighten his afternoon. He hops over the desk and bends down and calls Oliver over to him. Oliver happily toddles over to Bucky.

“This is a nice surprise,” Bucky tells Darcy as he picks up Oliver.

“I figure it would be.”Darcy winks.

“Did you have fun with Darcy today?” Bucky coos.

“Yes.” Oliver babbles.

“In the morning we hung out at the park swinging and sliding. I got a lot of compliments on how cute he was and I was like yeah I know.” Darcy says.

Bucky chuckles, “Sounds like fun.”

“Oh it was. Your child likes to put dirt in his mouth.” Darcy says horrified.

“Its a rite of passage for a kid to eat dirt. I’m sure you ate dirt.” Bucky says amused.

Darcy shrugs, “I’m sure I did. I have to take it out of his mouth and he yells at me.”

“Well thank you Darcy. You’ve been a big help this year.” Bucky says with sincerity.

“You’re welcome dude. I’ve become quite attached to this cutie. He’s wormed his way into my cold heart.” Darcy says with grin.

Bucky snorts but gives Darcy a wide grin. Oliver starts squirming to get down. 

“Hey buddy you wanna see Daddy?” Bucky asks.

Oliver face lights up when he says daddy and he starts clapping.

Bucky chuckles, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Bucky:** U busy?

**Steve** : No got back from 4thgrade field trip. Y?

**Bucky** : come downstairs.

**Steve** : Y?

**Bucky** : Just come! :)

**Steve:** okay….

Bucky picks up Oliver and takes him to the stairs where Steve would be walking down. He puts him down and holds his tiny hand once Steve comes into view he asks Oliver “Whose that?”

“daddy,” Oliver points happily.

Steve face lights up when he sees Oliver and Bucky. Bucky lets go of Oliver’s hand and he starts toddling over to Steve who waits expectantly for him. Steve picks him up and kisses his chubby cheeks.

“Hey guys.” Steve greets.

“Sup Steve-O.” Darcy says.

“Hey Darcy. How Oliver today?” Steve asks.

“A sweetheart as usual.”Darcy winks.

Steve smiles at that and fawns over Oliver’s outfit. He’s wearing a striped polo romper and his blue nikes. Bucky had to admit he looked pretty damn adorable. He could just eat him up with his cuteness. While Steve is holding Oliver a couple of 5th graders come up to them.

“Oh my god Mr. Rogers is this your son?” One of the 5th grade girls asks. 

Steve gives them a grin, “Yeah this is Oliver.”

“He’s so cute! He kinda looks like Mr. Barnes.” One of them comments.

Bucky just winks at them causing them to giggle and blush.

“Say Hi Oliver.” Steve says. 

“Hi.” Oliver says as tries to wave at them.

“Awwwww!!!!” the two girls squeal.

“Bye it was nice meeting you Oliver.” The girls wave as they head up the stairs. Oliver is waving back them.

“Thanks for bring him Darcy. This was a nice surprise.” Steve says contently.

“No problem Steve-O I figured you would like to see him. He tuckered himself out at the park so he took a good long nap and woke up happy and refreshed.” Darcy says.

“Well Thanks Darcy. Really. You can take off now if you want too.” Steve tells her.

Darcy gives him a mock salute, “Okay see you later dudes.” She ruffles Oliver’s hair ,“I will see you kid tomorrow. We gonna party it up Brooklyn style tomorrow.” Oliver just beams at her. Darcy gives them one last wave before leaving.

“You still got stuff to do?” Steve asks Bucky.

“Yeah not too much though.” 

“Okay I’ll take him upstairs with me.”

“You prepared to be bombarded with kids and questions?”

Steve shrugs, “I don’t mind.”

“Okay see you at 3:30 hopefully?”

“Alright see ya later Buck.” Steve says as he gives Bucky a peck on the cheek.

“Bye babe. Bye sweetheart.” He says to both Oliver and Steve. Bucky heads back to library and thinks only one more day left.

* * *

 

Two days later they are at the Mall buying Steve some new shoes and summer clothes. Not only is it Father’s Day tomorrow but it will also be the anniversary that they found Oliver on their doorstep. Of course Steve wants to celebrate. They would be having a small barbecue tomorrow. They always end up at the Carters and Osh Kosh Big Osh stores whenever they hit the mall. Steve always has to buy something for Oliver. They were having a sale that Steve couldn’t resist so Oliver ended up with a bunch tank tops and shorts and some sandals. Bucky was browsing at the Sunglass hut because he was looking at getting some new shades. He was definitely eyeing some Red Ray-bans and thought some other time before leaving the store.

Bucky finds Oliver and Steve playing in the splash pad. Oliver is having a good time going through the water. He sees that both Steve and Oliver are soaking wet. Steve just looks obscene all wet with his white-shirt. The fabric is clinging to Steve’s skin he could see the outline of his abs and his pecs. He could win a wet t-shirt contest no doubt. Bucky finds he’s not the only one checking out his husband. The two women next to him are eyeing Steve up and down appreciatively.

One of them comments, “His wife is one lucky woman. Mmph what I would give to be his wife.”

“He’s so sexy I would climb him like a tree.” The other one says with a laugh.

“My god would you look at that body and those arm muscles. Good lord.” The woman says.

Bucky was appalled these women were objectifying his husband only he was allowed to objectify his husband thank you very much. Time to show these ladies Steve’s lucky ‘wife’. Steve sees Bucky coming and gives him a sheepish grin, “He wanted to play with the waa waa.”

Bucky chuckles, “I can see that. Did you two have fun?”

“We did.” Steve grins.

Oliver is putting his little hand in the water that shoots up.

“Your getting the ladies all hot and bothered Stevie. I feel like I have to mark my territory.” Bucky says with a wink.

Steve looks at him confused.

“Babe c’mon your wet t-shirt is obscene. I can see everything.” Bucky gestures.

Steve looks down at his shirt and blushes, “Oh my god.”

“I for one appreciate the view, but you got some house wives objectifying you Stevie.” Bucky says amused.

Steve blush becomes more profound.

“I’m gonna kiss you now Stevie because they think you have a very lucky wife.” Bucky says leaning in close.

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” Steve says really fast.

“I’m not gonna shove my tongue down your throat Steve. Give me some credit.” Bucky says mildly offended.

“Uhhh….” is all Steve says.

Bucky rolls his eyes and licks his lips and leans in to give Steve a chaste kiss. He hears a few gasps from the woman around him. Boom nailed it Bucky thinks as he pulls away from Steve.

“Lets get you guys changed. Don’t want Oli to get a rash.” Bucky says.

So Steve picks up Oliver and Bucky gets the stroller and they head to the family restroom. Bucky winks at the two ladies who were commenting on Steve’s physique. Causing the two women to blush.

Once they are in the restroom Bucky puts Oliver on the changing table and takes off his wet clothes, shoes and diaper. Steve hands Bucky a new diaper and baby powder. He gets Oliver a new outfit from the Carters bag including his new sandals. Bucky puts on Oliver’s fresh new diaper and then his new outfit. Oliver is wearing his new romper with little boats on it and his navy blue sandals. He sweeps Oliver’s hair to the side and once he’s deemed acceptable he gets him off the table. He glances at Steve and sees he’s stark naked. Bucky can’t help but stare at Steve’s nicely shaped ass.

“I can feel you staring at butt Buck.” Steve says breaking Bucky out his trance.

“Well you got a nice tush Stevie. I wanna bite it.”

Steve guffaws at Bucky comments as he pulls his underwear up then his new navy track pants. He grabs a gray t-shirt and pulls it over his head.

“Such a shame.” Bucky tssks. Causing Steve to snort. 

Once Steve is done changing they leave the restroom and grab at bite to eat at the Food court. They buy Oliver a corn dog and they eat a slice of pizza from one the eateries. After they eat they head home and put Oliver down for his nap. During nap time Bucky and Steve went their separate ways to wrap their fathers day gifts for each other. Bucky wrapped his present for Steve in the extra bedroom. He got him a genuine leather bound sketchbook he’d seen Steve eyeing for awhile plus some new pencils and colored pencils. Plus Bucky got him a sappy card and one from Oliver. He couldn’t wait to get to give Steve his present tomorrow. 

* * *

 

Father’s Day arrives and Bucky wakes to someone batting his face. Bucky slowly opens his eyes and sees Oliver beaming at him showing him his two little front teeth. This causes Bucky to smile and he pulls Oliver onto his chest. He sees Steve coming into the room holding his gifts. They both tell each other Happy Father’s Day and give each other a kiss. Bucky leaves the room quickly to get Steve’s present.

They exchange gifts and are pleased at their presents. Steve got Bucky a book on Astronomy and another one on Physics. He got him a sappy card that made Bucky cry and pull him into a deep kiss. He also enjoyed his card from Oliver Steve had Oliver sign with his tiny handprint. Steve was in awe of his new sketchbook and pencils he kept murmuring his thanks and pulled Bucky into a hug. His card too made Steve emotional and he got a nice long kiss from him. He laughed at the card Bucky choose to give him from Oliver.

Later in the day they have a small cookout with Clint and Natasha since Sam was hanging out with his family today. Oliver is toddling around the backyard with Natasha. Bucky is grilling the meat and corn. Steve is inside putting the finishing touches on the potato salad and Clint is telling Bucky about his new bow. They eat and hang out Clint and Natasha give them their Father’s Day gifts. To which they replied “you didn’t have to do that”. They bought them a reservation for a weekend at a Bed and Breakfast. They were speechless. Natasha told them it was good anytime this summer. Just let them know what dates they decide and they would come watch Oliver for the weekend.

The party winds down and Clint and Nat say their goodbyes. They let Oliver play for a bit before they put him down for the night. He’s pushing himself on his ride along he got for his birthday and waving at Steve and Bucky. Oliver gets bored and his digging through his toy box.

“Can you believe its been one year since he came to us Stevie?” Bucky says in awe.

“I know Buck. He was tiny and fragile. Now look at him. He’s walking and talking.” Steve says in amazement.

“He’s grown so much I’m glad we got to be a part of it.” Bucky says.

“Yeah me too Buck.” Steve says with a smile.

They watch him play before they pick him up and get him ready for bed. Bucky makes his bottle while Steve changes him into his pajamas. Steve rocks him in his rocking chair while reading him, “The going to bed book” by Sandra Boynton. They give Oliver lots of kisses before they put him down. Bucky turns on his night light and soothing music. Steve hands Oliver his bottle and they turn off the lights.

Later that night Bucky and Steve are laying in bed when Bucky has a thought.

“Do you think Oliver is going to hate us when he gets older?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

“What! Why would say that Buck?” Steve asks shocked. 

"Ya know when he find out the truth.” Bucky says.

“The truth?” Steve asks confused.

“I’m really his Uncle and not his father. That’s gonna fuck him up. Right?” Bucky says sadly.

Steve turns over so he’s face to face with Bucky, “Hey you are his father Buck. Uncles are the ones that come around every once in awhile and sometimes give you presents. Did your uncles ever change your diaper? Feed you? Stayed up with you all night while your sick? Cuddle you and told you they loved you?”

Bucky shakes his head and lets out a soft, “No”.

“We are his parents. We are his fathers. Becca relinquished her parental rights. She gave him to us to raise, because she knew she couldn’t give him the kind of home he needed and deserved.”

Bucky doesn’t realize he’s crying until Steve wipes his tears and kisses his forehead. “Maybe someday he’ll find out the truth but he will know we did it because we love him. We gave him the childhood he deserved. He will never once go hungry, unloved, or be hurt. He’s our child.” Steve says with such emotion that Bucky can’t help but start sobbing.

So Steve pulls him into his chest and rubs small circles on his back. God he loves this man Bucky thinks. He knows just what to say to make Bucky feel better. Steve’s right Oliver is his son. He’s his entire world his everything and he would gladly die for him. Bucky thinks back to the first time he smiled at them, when he start laughing, the moment he started to crawl, those hesitant first steps. This year has definitely been an emotional roller coaster and he’s glad Steve is with him on this journey. Bucky finally calms down and Steve kisses his nose and hands him a kleenex which Bucky takes gratefully. 

“C’mon” Steve says taking his hand. Bucky follows Steve and they open the door quietly to Oliver’s room. He is sleeping peacefully. He is laying on his back with his arms above his head and his little chest is moving up and down softly.

Steve squeezes his hand gently and whispers, “That’s our baby boy Buck.”

Bucky smiles softly at him and whispers back, “Yeah he sure is amazing.”

Bucky can’t help he caresses Oliver’s cheek causing him to stir a little, but he doesn’t wake.

“Lets go to bed.” Steve whispers.

They take one final look and Oliver and head back to bed. Bucky feels more ease and snuggles into his husband. Steve happily wraps his hands around Bucky’s middle and peppers Bucky’s neck with little kisses.

“Night Buck. I love you.” Steve says sleepily. 

“Night Stevie. I love you too.” Bucky yawns.

Bucky looks forward to his summer with Steve and Oliver. He looked forward to seeing all the new things Oliver would learn the next couple of months. He couldn’t wait to see where the future took them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write a sequel for this story which would consist of Oliver's toddler years and elementary school years and so on. Please leave feedback! It means a lot to get it. Thank you <3.


End file.
